


White Witch

by Shadowhunter_Artemis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter_Artemis/pseuds/Shadowhunter_Artemis
Summary: Lena Mackenzie is a young white witch. Sam and Dean Winchester are supernatural hunters. What happens when these three meet? Will it be the start of a close friendship? And if Lena’s secret was discovered, would the brother’s turn on her?





	1. Lena Mackenzie

**Name:** Lena Mackenzie

**Eyes:** chocolate brown

**Hair:** similar colour as her eyes. Long.

**Height:**  5.5/5.6

**Species:** Witch

**Face claim:** Shelley Henig

** Family:  **

Lorna Mackenzie (mother, deceased)

Edward Mackenzie (father, deceased)

Theresa Bennett (godmother)

Jonah Jackson (best friend/big brother figure)

Annabel Jackson (goddaughter)

Eliza Jackson (goddaughter)

 

 

**Pairing:** Sam Winchester

**Powers:**

As a witch, Lena is can use magic to a certain degree. Currently she’s unable to use her full potential due to a special bracelet that was put on her wrist as a child to help her control her gifts as she grew up. The things Lena can do are as follows:

  * **Spell Casting** : Lena can do a wide range of spells but some can be more taxing than others which has made her pass out on occasion.
  * **Pyrokenisis:** currently heat generation and creation/manipulation of small fires
  * **Telekinesis**



Lena can also use her power to sense objects and people imbued with magic. Whenever she casts a spell or uses her magic in any way, her eyes flash blue. It is also a very good trait to see who’s a White Witch and who’s a Dark Witch (their eyes flash red).

**Abilities:**

**Potion brewing:** Lena is fairly skilled at creating potions, remedies and elixirs.

**Hex bags:** Lena knows how to make decent hex bags and is able to identify what each one does by the contents.

**Multilingualism:** able to speak Latin and other dialects which are considered to be dead languages. Mainly due to spell casting.

Between her godmother and Bobby Singer, Lena also has a substantial knowledge of the supernatural which she puts into good use helping out the Winchester Brothers. In some cases, she knows more than Sam. Dean eventually dubs her as ‘Knowledge Girl’.

**Items:**

**Grimoire:** a witches ‘cookbook’ of various spells, potions and incantations.

**Charms:** Lena has a wide range of charms which she uses when spellcasting. Each has its own unique purpose.

  * **Protection:** Lena uses this on a bracelet to protect Lori from the Hookman. She also uses it when warding Jonah’s house against the Shtriga.
  * **Concealment:** used on her grimoire to make it appear to be a simple red leather bound diary.




	2. prologue

 

~August 1983~

Lorna entered the nursery carrying her infant daughter Lena in her arms. She carefully laid her down in the crib. “Goodnight my angel”, Lorna said quietly and pressed a gentle kiss on Lena’s forehead. She gave her daughter one last smile before she left the nursery. Lorna walked down the stairs but as she neared the bottom step, she noticed a red symbol glowing brightly on the window. “No”, she breathed. She darted down the remaining steps and dashed into the living room where her husband was. “Edward they—” she started when the man cut in.

“They found us, I know”, he turned to his wife, revealing that fact that he had a shot gun in his hands “but they’re not getting you or Lena” he cocked the gun “not if I have anything to say about it”. Suddenly the front door rattled violently, Edward and Lorna’s heads snapping towards the sound. This was quickly followed by windows. “Will the wards hold?” Edward asked his wife.

“Not for very long”, Lorna answered “we’re going to need Theresa’s help”.

“To do that we need to leave this house. Which isn’t going to happen with your former coven outside”, Edward stated.

“We don’t need to leave. I’ve got something that can summon her here”, Lorna said “She gave it to me for emergencies”.

“I’d say this is an emergency”, Edward said tightening his grip on his shot gun. The windows started to crack.

“Go upstairs and activate the charm”, Lorna said raising her hands “I’ll try to delay them”.

“How do I –”

“Just hold it in your hands and say her name three times”, Lorna cut in sharply “now, go!”

Edward nodded. Shot gun tightly gripped in his hands, he ran upstairs. The first stop he made was to his daughter’s nursery to grab Lena. Then he went into his room where he set his daughter on the bed. Now was the matter of finding Theresa’s charm “Where would she put…?” Edward trailed off, his gaze landing on his wife’s jewellery box. He walked over to it, opened it up and amongst the pieces of jewellery was a cameo with Theresa’s name on it.

Edward picked up the cameo and held it in his hands. “Theresa Bennett. Theresa Bennett. Theresa Bennett”, he chanted. There was a deafening silence which was followed by a loud crash and a piercing scream. “Lorna!” Edward shouted. He dropped the cameo on the floor and snatched up his shot gun. He then sprinted out of the room leaving his daughter alone.

The infant lay on the bed as shots went off. Her mother and father screaming downstairs. Her little face scrunched up and she let out a cry, her small hands curling into fists. A gust of wind blew through the room and Theresa Bennett appeared. “Edward! No!” Lorna screamed.

The Bennett witch pelted out of the room, down the stairs to find the bodies of her friend Lorna and her husband on the floor. Several witches from Lorna’s former coven stood over them. “Now we’re in trouble. It’s a Bennett witch”, Seraphina sneered.

“Big deal. There’s six of us and one of you”, Moira added “you’re out numbered.

“But not outmatched”, Theresa seriously. She raised her hands and started to chant “I call forth the witches of the past to cleanse this house of darkness”.

“Stop her!” Seraphina ordered as Theresa began to shout out names.

“Qetsiyah! Ayana! Beatrice Bennett!”

The other five dark witches surged forward to grab Theresa but they were thrown backwards before they could touch her.

“Beatrice Bennett! Emily Bennett!” a strong wind surged through the house as the energies of her ancestors built up “Ernestine Bennett! Marie Bennett! Rose Bennett! Amelia Bennett!” Theresa took a step forwards to which the dark witches tried to back away but they couldn’t “expel the darkness!” she pointed at the six witches and watched as they were forcibly thrown out of the house.

Theresa stumbled over to Lorna “T-Theresa”, the brunette witch gasped, coughing up blood “take care of Lena…she n-needs your protection”.

Theresa nodded “I’ll take good care of her Lorna, I promise”, she vowed.

“Thank you”, Lorna whispered, her eyes fluttering shut.

“Goodbye, my friend”, Theresa murmured, a tear rolling down her face. She wiped it away. There would be more time to mourn later. First, she had to get Lena to safety. She headed back upstairs, picked up the infant and the cameo. Theresa then left the Mackenzie house without a backwards glance.


	3. Hook Man part 1

~Mid-March 2006~

Lena sat back in her desk chair feeling a sense of satisfaction as she submitted one of the last few pieces of coursework she had to do before she graduated in the summer. She closed the lid of her laptop, picked up her worn copy of the Hobbit and started to read.

She got through about 10 pages before there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" Lena called. She glanced back at the door when it opened and her friend Lori Sorensen walked in. "Taylor bully you into wearing that?" Lena asked nodding to the red halter neck Lori was wearing. She knew that the brunette would never ever wear something like that in a million years, she wasn't that kind of girl.

"Pretty much", Lori admitted.

"Would you like something that'll cover you a little bit more?" Lena asked standing up.

"Yes please", Lori replied grateful that Lena was offering her something else to wear. She knew that Taylor was just trying to help make her look nice for the party but the red halter neck top was slightly out of her comfort zone. She watched Lena walk over to the drawers, open the second one down and rifle through it. Lena pulled out a purple vest top with butterflies on it from the drawer and held it out to Lori.

"Try this one", she said.

Lori went into the small ensuite bathroom with the shirt and tried it on. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Lena's top was much better suited for her compared to Taylor, no offense to her roommate. "It's much better, thanks Lena", she said as she came out of the bathroom.

"You're welcome", Lena said "Lori if for whatever reason you want to leave the party early, call me ok? I'll come get you".

Lori couldn't help but smile at that. She always said something along those lines whenever she went out. Whenever she had called Lena, she'd always picked her up and she never asked any questions. She never pushed. Lena just waited until she was ready to talk. It was one of those many things that she liked about Lena and why she was grateful that the young adult was her friend.

"I will", Lori promised and left the room. Lena settled back into her desk chair and picked up where she left off in the Hobbit. Minutes ticked by and soon Lena found herself immersed in Bilbo's journey with the Dwarves. She was about halfway through the second chapter when her mobile started to ring. It was Lori.

She didn't get a chance to get a word out when she answered the phone as Lori started babbling the moment she picked up. "Lori calm down", Lena said cutting off her friend who sounded rather hysterical "what's happened?"

She heard Lori take a breath over the phone and listened as her friend told her everything again, at a much slower pace than before. Lena's eyes widened when Lori got to the part about Rich being dead "Lori, call the police. I'll be there as soon as I can" and with that she hung up.

Lena grabbed her keys and jacket and raced out of the door. In order to get to Lori as soon as she could, she practically broke the speed limit and was very lucky that she wasn't pulled over for speeding. Lena had to slam on the breaks when Lori suddenly appeared, running straight at her. "Lena!" she cried when Lena out of her car "thank god you're here!"

"Are you hurt?" Lena asked looking Lori over.

"N-no", the brunette stammered. As it appeared that Lori was about to keel over any moment, Lena opened the door to the front passenger seat and made her friend sit down. That was where the pair of them waited until the police showed up. While Lori told the police officer what happened, Lena kept a tight hold of her hand. She knew this wasn't going to be an easy thing for Lori to get over and she made a promise to herself that she was going to give her friend as much support as possible to get through this traumatising and difficult time.

A week later...

Lena sat in the church in between Lori and Taylor and listened to Reverend Sorensen as he gave a special Sunday service dedicated to Rich. "Our hearts go out to the family of a young man who perished" the Reverend said, his voice echoing through the silent church "And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter" at those words, Lori looked down slightly embarrassed. Rich hadn't been trying to protect her, he'd been looking for the source of the noise outside the car when he was killed and suspended upside-down over the car. Even though a week had passed, she still had nightmares about it. "And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church..." the sermon was interrupted by the loud bang on the church doors. Lena along with the rest of the congregation turned to see two men standing there awkwardly. The others turned their attention back to the Reverend as he continued "...as a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings" Lena had turned back to listen while Lori watched the two men as they sat down at the back. The dark haired man gave her a weak smile which she returned before turning her attention to her father. "So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children" Lena clasped her hands together and bowed her head.

_I hope that whatever killed Rich is dealt with soon so we can all put this nightmare behind us_ she prayed.

After the service was over, Lena, Lori and Taylor walked out together. "I can't. It's Sunday night", Lori said as Taylor tried convince her roommate to stay at the Sorority House.

"It's just us girls. We're gonna do tequila shots and watch Reality Bites", Taylor said still trying to convince her.

"My dad makes dinner every Sunday night", Lori reminded her.

"Come on, Lori. I know this has been hard, but you are allowed to have fun", Taylor said.

"I'll try", Lori promised. Taylor gave her a look to say that she didn't believe her, she knew how important Sunday dinner was to Reverend Sorensen. So she was very aware that when Lori promises she'd try, meant she was turning down her offer of tequila shots. Taylor gave both Lori and Lena a hug before she left.

Lori turned to Lena "you're still on for tonight, right?" she asked really hoping that was the case. It had become a thing the past couple of months where Lena would have Sunday dinner with the Sorensen's. It was nice to have a proper home cooked dinner once a week. Not that Lena didn't try to have proper meals, she really did. It was just with her busy schedule she didn't have a lot of time to make a dinner from scratch. It was far easier to have ready meals.

"Of course I am Lori", Lena assured Lori, the brunette smiling in relief.

Just then, the two men who'd interrupted the church sermon walked up to them. "Are you Lori?" the dark haired one asked Lena.

"No I'm Lena", the young woman corrected him.

"I'm Lori", Lori spoke up.

"My name is Sam" the dark haired man said introducing himself "This is my brother, Dean".

"Hi", Dean said politely.

"We just transferred here to the university", Sam explained.

"We saw you inside", Lena said "you made a bit on an entrance letting that door bang shut like that".

"Yeah we're sorry about that", Sam said apologetically "look we don't wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and..."

"We wanted to say how sorry we were", Dean finished.

"I kind of know what you're going through" Sam confessed "I-I saw someone...get hurt once. It's something you don't forget". Lena could hear the sadness in his voice and her heart went out for him. Whomever he lost happened quite recently or it was just painful for him to talk about. Having lost both parents, she could completely understand and sympathise with him.

While they spoke, Reverend Sorensen walked up to them "Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean. They're new students", Lori said introducing the men.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir" Dean said politely, shaking the Reverend's hand "I must say, that was an inspiring sermon".

"Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message", Reverend Sorensen said pleased.

Dean chuckled "Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually" he led the man away to speak to him in private "And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group".

"Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying?" Sam asked.

"Well, they don't have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that", Lori replied.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"My story. I was so scared, I guess I was 'seeing things'. Lena's the only one here who believes me" Lori nodded to her friend. It was true, no matter how many times she told her story to the police, they didn't believe a word about an invisible attacker. They just chalked it up to shock. Out of everyone, Lena was the only person who believed her about it all.

"It's true", Lena agreed. She was rather annoyed about the fact that no one apart from her believed Lori. She knew Lori would never make anything like that up. So if she said something invisible attacked the car and killed Rich, she was inclined to believe her. Plus she _was_ pretty aware of the supernatural given her witch status and the fact that her godmother insisted on making sure she knew about things that most people believed only resided in movies, TV shows and books.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Sam asked wanting to get Lori's side of the story as it would help to narrow down exactly what it was he and Dean were hunting.

"You wouldn't believe me", Lori said.

Sam thought about all the weird things he'd seen throughout his years of hunting "try me", he said.

Lori glanced at Lena wondering what she should do "tell him Lori, it couldn't hurt", Lena said voicing her opinion.

Lori nodded, took a breath and gave Sam a full recount of what occurred out on 9 Mile Road less than a week ago.


	4. Hook Man part 2

~library~

"So you believe her?" Dean asked as they walked through the library. The brother's had headed there to do a little research in order to figure out what they were dealing with.

"I do", Sam replied.

"Yeah, I think she's hot, too", Dean said with a smile "and her friend Lena...even more so".

Sam shook his head, not at all surprised at his brother's remark. Though he did agree with what about what Dean said, especially about Lena. There was something about her that was different from other girls he'd met. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was though. But he didn't want to dwell on it...Jessica's death was too fresh in his mind. It was best he put all thoughts about Lena out of his mind and focused the situation at hand. Finding out whatever had killed Rich so that they could stop it.

"No, man, there's something in Lori's eyes", Sam said "And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car".

Dean stopped walking and looked at his brother "Wait, the body suspended?" he asked "That sounds like the..."

"Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend", Sam cut in.

"That's one of the most famous urban legends ever", Dean pointed out "You don't think that we're dealing with THE Hook Man".

"Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began", Sam said.

"Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?" Dean asked.

"Well, maybe the Hook Man isn't a man at all. What if it's some kind of spirit?" Sam suggested. Going by what Lori had told him about what happened that night, the Hook Man being a ghost seemed to be a very good possibility.

And so they started their research. Hours of sifting through boxes of arrest records. Eventually Sam found something of interest. "Hey, check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder", he said looking at the page he had been reading "Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, 'some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood'" he read aloud "'Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh'".

Dean glanced at another page "Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook", he said.

Sam looked at a 3rd page and saw the part on the page where it said the murders took place. "Look where all this happened", he said.

"9 Mile Road", Dean read aloud.

"Same place where the frat boy was killed", Sam added.

"Nice job, Dr. Venkmen", Dean said, an impressed look on his face "Let's check it out".

\------------------

~Outside Lori and Lena's sorority house~

"Thank you for the meal Reverend", Lena said politely as he pulled his car outside their sorority house.

"You're welcome Lena", Reverend Sorensen said.

Lena opened the car door and got out "you coming Lori?" she asked.

"Yeah, in a minute", Lori replied "I'll see you inside".

Lena nodded, closed the door and headed into the sorority house. "I know this is your first time really living alone since Mom died", Lori began not long after Lena had left.

"That's not it. I worry about you", Reverend Sorensen cut in.

"You don't need to be dad. I'm perfectly safe at the house", Lori assured him "I've got Lena and Taylor. Plus there are about 20 other girls in the house too", she added.

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. You don't think I know what goes on in there?" Reverend Sorensen asked.

"Dad, do we have to have this argument again?" Lori asked, getting rather annoyed at the fact her father was bringing this up yet again "I'm over 18. I can live my own life".

"Oh, which means, drinking, partying with that roommate of yours!" Reverend Sorensen countered.

"I'm an adult. I can take care of myself", Lori said angrily "Good night". She opened the door and got out of the car. Lori slammed the door shut, ignoring her father's calls.

\---------------

Lena glanced over at her bedroom door when she heard a knock. "It's open!" she called and went back to towel drying her hair. The door opened and Lori stepped in. "Hey Lori", Lena greeted "you ok?"

"Not really", Lori replied sitting down on Lena's bed.

"Let me guess... your dad doesn't think you're safe here", Lena said dumping her wet towel into the laundry basket before coming to sit beside Lori.

"You got it in one", Lori said "I just wish he'd stop treating me like a kid and see that I can take care of myself".

"He will eventually. But you have to understand from his point of view, you are still his little girl and he wants to protect you", Lena said gently “if my dad were here, I’m sure he’d be the same way”.

Lori's face dropped "Lena...I'm so sorry. Here I am complaining about my dad and you've lost yours", she said.

"It's ok Lori. You can complain away for as long as you want", Lena said. While it was true she had lost her dad, it happened when she was a baby. She didn’t really remember him nor her mother very much. She only had stories her godmother had told her about her parents.

"Thanks Lena but I'm pretty tired. I think I'm just going to head to bed", Lori said getting up.

"Ok. Night Lori", Lena said.

"Night", Lori said opening the door. She stepped out and closed it behind her. The moment she was gone Lena picked up her hairdryer and proceeded to dry her hair. Once she was done, she then went over to her drawers where she stashed her grimoire. Lena carefully pulled out the old book and set it on her desk. She glanced at the bracelet on her wrist before starting to flick through it. The bracelet was put on her wrist when she was 3 years old and she'd been wearing it ever since. Its purpose was to suppress her powers until she was old enough to learn how to use them and more importantly how to control them. When she was 13, Theresa turned the power of the bracelet down so she could start learning how to do magic. At that point she could only do small stuff such as levitating a pencil.

When Lena reached 16, her godmother turned the power of the bracelet down even more. That allowed her to access a bit more of her power and she was able to cast certain spells. Now she was 21, Lena was able to do so much more but there was still some power she couldn't yet access. And she wasn't about to plague her aunt to remove the bracelet. Theresa will remove it when she believed that she was ready it all. To be honest, Lena hoped that it would be a long time before that happened as she was worried about losing control. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt someone or accidently gain the attention of hunters. Or at least the ones she knew would kill her for being a witch, regardless of the fact that she's never hurt anyone nor has she touched black magic.

Lena continued looking through her grimoire until she found the spell she was looking for. Thankfully she had already had the items she needed but as it was late, she decided to do the spell tomorrow.  She got up from her desk, went over to the light switch and flicking it off. Lena then hopped into bed. The moment her head hit the pillow, she'd fallen asleep.

The next morning she was woken by a piercing scream. Lena scrambled out of bed and dashed out of the room. "What's going on?" Sophie, one of Lena's housemates asked.

"I don't know", Lena replied. She noticed that neither Lori nor Taylor were present. "Lori? Taylor?" she called going to their room and pushing open the door. Lori was sitting on the bed staring across at Taylor's bed, extremely pale. Lena followed her gaze and gasped at the horrific sight before her. Taylor was dead, blood was everywhere. Lena shook herself out of her shock and turned to Lori. "Come on, we need to get out of here", she said. But Lori didn't move. She couldn't. Lena had to literally pull her out of bed and out of the room.

\-----------------   

Lena sat beside Lori in the back of the ambulance, arm around the brunette. She heard a car engine over the noise of her housemates and police officers talking. Lena followed it and saw a black impala drive past with Sam and Dean inside.

Her attention was drawn to Reverend Sorensen and the Sheriff. "I just want to take her home", the former said to the latter.

"I understand that, Reverend. But Lori's now connected to two murders, and I can't ignore that", the Sheriff stated.

"Listen to me. Arrest her now, or let me take her home", Reverend Sorensen said. The Sheriff thinks about it for a second before he nodded.

"Make sure she's available for questioning", he ordered.

"Thank you", Lori's father went over to her and Lena "Sweetheart, you ready to go home?" he asked.

Lori nodded and stood up. "Lena, you wanna come?" she asked.

"I'll come over later, if that's ok? There's something that I've got to do first", Lena said.

"Sure, see you later Lena", Lori said and with that she left with her dad. Lena got up and headed back into the Sorority House. She went into her room for a quick shower. The young woman stood under the shower, the warm water mingling with her tears as she cried for her friend.

Lena eventually pulled herself together to complete her shower. She dried off and got dressed in blue jeans, white vest and a burgundy cardigan. Lena then opened up her box of ‘witch stuff’ and took a few items out. She set them out on the desk. She had a lot of work to do if she wanted to keep Lori safe from this invisible killer.


	5. Hook Man part 3

A few hours later saw Lena sitting outside Lori's house. She’d gone out there in order to give her friend and father privacy while they talked. Or more accurately arguing. Whatever the reverend had to tell Lori, she wasn't taking it very well. At the very least Lena was able to give Lori the bracelet that she'd put the protection spell on. So she was protected from any potential attacks from the invisible being that had killed Rich and Taylor.

Lena looked over when she heard someone approach. It was Sam. "Sam? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to check up on Lori, I was worried", Sam replied sitting down next to her "how are you holding up?" he asked.

"As well as can be. Taylor and I weren't super close but it still hurts", Lena replied honestly.

"Losing people you care about it is never easy", Sam said. Lena remembered what he said after the service and the way he said it. She knew that he must've lost someone whom he cared about.

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you lose?" she asked.

Sam hesitated before answering "My girlfriend Jessica".

"I'm so sorry", Lena said softly, placing a hand over his.

"Thanks Lena”, Sam said. Behind them, the front door of Lori's house opened and the brunette stepped out.

"Sorry about all that Lena", Lori said apologetically walking towards the pair "dad just...." She trailed off when she saw Sam sitting next to her friend.

"He wanted to check up on you Lori", Lena said.

"I was worried", Sam added.

Lori sat down beside Lena "That's very kind of you to come Sam. but you should run away from me as fast as you can. You too Lena", Lori said.

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked confused.

"It's like I'm cursed or something", Lori said, her voice trembling "People around me keep dying".

Lena put an arm around Lori "you're not cursed and there's no way in hell I'm running away from you. I'm your friend Lori. I'm gonna stick by you, invisible killer be damned", she said.

Lori smiled, touched by the fact that Lena refused to leave her despite the fact that there was an invisible killer on the loose. "Thanks Lena", she said quietly "you're a good friend...actually you're the only friend I have left. No one else will talk to me anymore. Except you and now you, Sam" Lori nodded to the Winchester "The sheriff thinks I'm a suspect. And you know what my dad will say?" she asked "Pray. Have faith. What does he know about faith?"

"Is that what you guys were fighting about? Faith?" Lena asked.

"Not quite" Lori took a breath "my dad is seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids! And he talks to me about religion? About morality?" Lena rubbed her arm, seeing her friend get upset "It's like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong you will get punished" Lori sighed, shaking her head "I just don't know what to think anymore".

Then Reverend Sorensen came outside. "Lori? Come inside, please", he said.

Lori looked her dad angrily "I'll come in when I'm ready!" she shouted. Suddenly the Hook Man appeared behind Reverend Sorensen, slamming his hook into his shoulder. The reverend screamed and is dragged backwards, the Hook Man slamming the door shut.

"Stay here!" Sam ordered grabbing his shot gun and dashing into the house.

"I'm not staying here", Lori said also getting up.

"Figured as much", Lena muttered getting to her feet and chased after her friend. The pair burst into the house and looked around.

"Where are they?" Lori asked. Lena opened her mouth to say something when they heard a scream. It came from upstairs. Lori and Lena exchanged looks before rushing upstairs. The slightly shorter brunette pushed past Sam, who was standing in the doorway, and dropped to her knees beside her dad.

"It's gonna dad. It's going to be ok", Lori assured him. Lena knelt on the reverend's other side. She could've done something to help with his wound except or the fact that Lori and Sam where there. She couldn't afford to let them find out that she was a witch.

~hospital~

Lena stood by the large window looking in at Lori and her father. Sam is standing a little ways away talking to the Sheriff. "Lena, Lori and I were just talking. Then Lori's dad came out. And then he appeared", Sam explained.

"A big man? Carrying a weapon, some kind of hook?" the Sheriff questioned.

"Yes, sir", Sam replied.

"Ever seen him before?" the Sheriff asked.

Sam shook his head and said "No, sir".

"Son, it seems every time I turn around, I'm seeing you. I suggest you try to stay out of trouble", the Sheriff suggested and Sam nodded.

"Yes, sir", he said. Their attention was then drawn down the hall where Dean was being detained by two deputies.

"Hey! Brother!" Dean called with a smile and wave.

"Let him through", the Sheriff ordered and the deputies parted allowing the older Winchester through.

"Thanks", Dean said. The two brothers walked towards each other "You ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah", Sam replied.

"What the hell happened?" Dean demanded.

"Hook Man", Sam stated.

"You saw him?" Dean asked eyebrows raised.

"Damn right. Why didn't you torch the bones?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about, I did", Dean said "You sure it's the spirit of Jacob Karns?"

"It sure as hell looked like him", Sam answered "And that's not all. I don't think the spirit is latching on to the reverend, I think it's latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman".

"So what?" Dean asked not seeing the significance at this fact.

"So she's upset about it. She's upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished", Sam elaborated.

"Ok, so she's conflicted", Dean said working it out "And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe he's doing the punishing for her, huh?"

"Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair", Sam finished.

"Remind me not to piss this girl off", Dean joked "But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt. Why didn't that stop him?"

"You must have missed something", Sam guessed.

"No. I burned everything in that coffin", Dean insisted.

"Did you get the hook?" Sam asked.

"The hook?" Dean asked confused.

"Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him", Sam pointed out.

"So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power", Dean realised.

"So if we find the hook..." Sam began.

"We stop the Hook Man", the brothers chorused and they smiled at each other.

~Church: later~

"I got everything that even looked silver", Sam reported to his brother as he walked down the stairs of the basement. After hours of shifting through records at the library, they discovered that the hook was melted down by the church and reforged into something else. Hence why the brothers were burning all the silver they could find in both the church and the house.

"Better safe than sorry", Dean said and they started throwing silver into the furnace. They froze when they heard footsteps above them. Sam and Dean grabbed their guns and headed upstairs. But it wasn't a threat, it was only Lena and Lori, both sitting on pews.

Dean heads back downstairs to finish destroying the silver. Sam set his shot gun down and quietly walked over to Lena. "Lena what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Lori wanted to come here to pray. Her dad didn't want her to be let alone so I came", Lena replied in a hushed voice.

Sam was going to say something else when they both heard Lori sniffle. Lena got up and went over to her. "Lori what's wrong?" she asked.

"This is all my fault Lena. I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished. And then he came and he punished him", Lori replied, her voice trembling.

"It's not your fault Lori", Lena said softly.

"Yes, it is", Lori insisted "I don't know how, but it is" in the back of the church the Hook Man appeared for a brief moment before disappearing "I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father".

"Lori..." Sam began.

"I can see it now", Lori continued as if he hadn't spoken "They didn't deserve to be punished. I do". The trio heard a noise and glanced at the front of the church.

"Come on. We gotta go", Sam said. Lena and Lori stood up and followed Sam to the basement. He opened the door to reveal the Hook Man! Sam quickly slammed it shut before he grabbed Lena and Lori's hands, pulling them up the aisle and into the back room.

The Hook Man chased after them and managed to get into the room before Sam could close the door. He swings at Sam a few times but misses as Sam dodges his blows, but just barely. The Hook Man chased the trio around the room, Sam using his body to protect Lena and Lori.

The Hook Man then vanished. Sam, Lena and Lori exchanged confused looks at that. The young witch's eyes widened when she saw the Hook Man appear behind Lori. "Lori!" she cried rushing forward, shoving the girl at of the way. Just in time too as the Hook Man was about to jam his hook into Lori. Instead the spirit jammed it into Lena's shoulder instead.

The brunette screamed, collapsing to the floor clutching her shoulder. "Lena!" Lori gasped dropping down beside her. Sam looked around for the Hook Man who'd disappeared. Suddenly he was knocked off his feet and dragged backwards.

"Sam!" Lori and Lena shouted before they jumped as the Hook Man suddenly appeared in front of them. The spirit tried to grab Lori but thanks to the bracelet Lena had put a protection spell on, he couldn't.

Sam slowly got up and manoeuvres himself behind the Hook Man, who is still standing over Lori and Lena. Dean suddenly appeared, shotgun raised.

"Sam, drop!" he ordered and Sam quickly complied. Dean fired the shotgun once and the spirit disappeared.

"I thought we got all the silver", Sam said looking at his brother.

"So did I", Dean said.

"Then why is he still here?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe we missed something!" Dean shouted and started looking around. With one hand pressed against her shoulder, Lena eyed the cross around Lori's neck.

"Lori, that's silver. Right?" she asked.

"Yeah it is", Lori replied.

"Where did you get it?" Dean questioned.

"My dad gave it to me, it was a church heirloom", Lori answered confused.

"Give it to me", Sam ordered holding his hand out. Lori took off her cross and gave it to him.

In hallway, the Hook Man, who is now invisible, is making a long scratch on the wall. Dean turns around to look at it. "Sam!" he shouted and tossed his brother the shotgun. Sam threw him Lori's necklace and Dean ran off to the basement to destroy the cross.

Sam aims the gun at the scratch that is being made and shoots. He quickly reloads the gun with ammo packed with rock salt, a spirit deterrent.

~Basement~

Dean tossed the necklace into the fire. "I hope this works", he murmured watching it.

~Upstairs~

The Hook Man knocked the shot gun out of Sam's hands. The younger Winchester moved back to sit protectively in front of Lena and Lori.

~Basement~

In the fire, the cross pendant breaks off the chain and melts.

~Upstairs~

The Hook Man stops with his hook in the air. The hook melts and the rest of his body burns into nothing. Lena breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against Lori, wincing at the pain from her shoulder.

~Outside~

"You sure you're ok?" Sam asked for the third time while Lena was being tended to.

"For the third time, I'm fine Sam", Lena assured him "We're alive because of you and your brother, that's all that matters".

"Well, I don't really know or understand what happened", Lori spoke up "But like Lena said we're alive because of you and so is my dad. Thank you Sam". Sam nods and smiles. He then walked away without another word.

Lena and Lori watched Sam get into the Impala. Moments later it drove off. "You think we'll see them again?" Lori asked.

Lena shrugged with her uninjured shoulder "I don't know Lori", she replied "Only time will tell".


	6. Funeral

A couple of weeks later...

Lena fiddled with the rose in her lap while Taylor's parents gave a rather beautiful eulogy for their daughter which was enough to reduce her to tears. She then glanced at Lori, who was sitting next to her. She too was crying. Lena reached across and took her hand. Lori looked at her and gave her a small smile.

When it was Lori's turn to say something, she gave Lena's hand a gentle squeeze before standing up. Lori's eulogy was short but it was still very nice. Now it was Lena's turn to say something. She got up and walked over to the priest. "Taylor was a great person and a good friend. She knew how to have fun. I going to miss her very much", Lena said placing the rose on top of her coffin "I hope you're in a better place now", she murmured "and that you're at peace".

\--------------

Two days later Lena prepared to leave Rockford, Illinois. She packed up the small amount of things she'd brought with her into her suitcase and left her motel room. Lena paid her bill and popped her suitcase into her car. She then got into her car and drove away.

The young woman stopped at a diner to grab some breakfast. Lena pulled open the door, making sure to use the arm that's not connected to the shoulder that the Hook Man had stabbed with his hook. It had nearly healed but sometimes she got a sharp pain in her shoulder if she moved it around too much. Hence why she was using her other arm to open doors such as the diner one.

"Hi, welcome to Ed's Diner", a young woman with a name tag with Tess written on it, said rather cheerfully.

"Thanks"

"Follow me please", Tess said grabbing a menu before walking through the diner, Lena following. "Do you need a moment to look at the menu?" Tess asked after Lena slid into the booth the blonde woman had led her to.

"Uh no", Lena said picking up the menu, quickly skimming it "I'll have a cup of coffee and a stack of pancakes with syrup", she requested. Tess nodded, writing down her order and the waitress walked away. Lena sighed, relaxing into the leather padding of the booth.

It wasn't long before Tess was back with coffee in a white ceramic mug. "Thank you", Lena said politely.

"Your pancakes should be about 10 minutes", Tess informed her and Lena nodded to say she understood. Tess then left. Lena pulled her mug towards her, cupping her hands around it. She lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip of the warm liquid. A few minutes, she took a drink of her coffee until Tess came back to her booth with her pancakes.

"Thanks", Lena said. When Tess left for the third time, the brunette dug into her syrup covered pancakes. Lena picked up her mug of coffee and took a sip, cringing at the taste. It had gone cold. She set the mug back down and glanced around to check if anyone was watching. There wasn't. Lena stared at the coffee in the mug, one hand still clamped around it. Her eyes flashed blue and her fingers heated up. She smiled seeing the steam rise from the mug. Lena picked up the mug and took a sip. _Mm... perfect_ she thought. She was too absorbed with her breakfast that she didn't notice that Sam and Dean had entered the diner.

"Hey isn't that Lena?" Sam asked his brother as he noticed the brunette sitting in a booth all by herself.

"Looks like it", Dean replied.

Tess walked up to them "Hi, welcome to Ed's Diner. If you'd like to follow me please", she said.

"Actually we're going to sit with our friend over there", Sam said pointing to the booth where Lena was sitting.

"Alright", Tess said giving them a menu "give me a shout when you've decided what you want" and with that she walked away.

"Hey Lena", Dean greeted when they approached her booth.

Lena looked up "hey guys", she said.

"You mind if we sit with you?" Sam asked.

"Go ahead", Lena replied and the two brothers sat down.

"How's the shoulder?" Sam asked nodding to it.

"It's a little better, still hurts from time to time though", Lena answered.

"Lena I'm so sorry, that should've been me", Sam said. He was still feeling rather guilty that she'd gotten hurt.

"Sam, you don't have to apologise. It's not your fault", Lena assured him before raising her arm and waving to Tess to get her attention. Tess came over. "Can I have a refill please?" she asked.

"Of course", Tess replied "what can I get you two?" she asked. Sam and Dean told her what they'd like and the waitress wrote down their order. She then picked up Lena's coffee cup and headed to the kitchen to put in the brother's order.

"So what brings you two to Rockford?" Lena asked between bites of her pancakes.

"We're just passing through", Dean replied vaguely.

"Going somewhere specific? Or are you just moving from state to state hunting supernatural things?" Lena questioned. Both brothers looked at her in surprise. Tess then came over with Lena's refill and the Winchesters drinks.

"Your food will be over in a few minutes", she informed them.

"Thanks Tess", Lena said and the woman nodded. She watched her leave before she turned her attention back to the two men. "I'm not stupid guys. I know Hook Man isn't your first rodeo", she said picking up where she left off before Tess showed up "and if you are worried I'm gonna tell someone, I won't. I mean who's going to believe me?"

Both Sam and Dean knew she had a good point. "Yes we are here hunting something supernatural", Sam admitted.

"But we're not going to tell you any more than that", Dean added. He didn't want Lena involved in what they do because it was far too dangerous. She'd already had one supernatural encounter and he didn't want her to have another.

"Ok", Lena said understanding why he didn't want to divulge any more information. Tess came over once again, this time with Sam and Dean's breakfast. She set their plates down and picked up Lena's empty one.

"Is there anything else I can get for you three?" Tess asked.

"No, we're ok thanks", Sam replied, Lena nodding in agreement. Dean on the other hand was digging into his breakfast.

"Alright, give me a shout if you need anything", Tess said and headed off to take Lena's dirty plate to the kitchen.

"So what brings you to Rockford?" Sam asked Lena as he started to eat.

"Taylor's funeral", she replied.

The expression of Sam's face was one of sympathy "how are you doing with all that?" he asked.

"It's been hard. Thankfully I've got plenty of work from Uni to keep me busy", Lena replied honestly "it's been pretty tough on Lori though. She's moved back into her dad's house. I'm staying there too for the moment as the Sorority House has been closed down by the University" Lena sighed looking down at the table "it's gonna be difficult these next few months".

Sam reached across, placing a hand over hers. Lena looked up and he gave her a small smile. She returned it, knowing he understood what she was going through having been there himself. Dean paused in mid chew taking in this little interaction. He wondered if there was something starting between them.

Lena pulled her hand away from Sam's and finished up her coffee. She took out a piece of paper "here's my number and email", she said scribbling it down "if you wanna have a chat or something" she pushed the paper towards Sam and stood up. "Good luck with your hunt", Lena said and with that she headed over to Tess in order to pay for her meal. Once she done that, she left the diner but not before waving goodbye to the brothers.


	7. Scarecrow

~Early April, 2006~

Lena sat curled up on her bed, paging through her grimoire. Her radio playing quietly in the background. However when she heard

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

come through the speakers, she smiled and turned it up. She always did like that song. The brunette carried on going through her grimoire, nodding along to the instrumental section and joining in when the singer started back up.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion_

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still..._

Lena broke off when her phone started to ring. She got up from her bed, went over to her desk and picked it up. The number wasn’t familiar. “Hello?” she said as she answered it.

 _“Lena, its me”_ , Sam said.

“Oh, hey Sam!” Lena greeted cheerfully, making a mental note to add his number to her contacts “whats up?” she asked wondering why he called.

 _“I…uh…just wanted someone to talk to”_ , Sam said quietly.

A concerned expression appeared on Lena’s face at the tone of his voice. “Are you ok?” she asked. 

_“Yeah I’m fine”_ , Sam replied _“it’s just….”_ Lena heard him sigh _“Dean and I got into a fight. We’re going our separate ways for a bit_ ”.

“What happened?”

 _"Our dad happened. Dean and I aren't just going around hunting supernatural beings, we're looking for our father. He went missing a few months back. Long story short: he called earlier with a job for us to do",_ Sam explained.

"Let me guess. Dean wanted to do this job and you wanted to keep looking for your dad", Lena said.

" _Pretty much_ ", Sam said.

"So where are you headed?" Lena asked.

" _California_ ", Sam answered.

“Do you need a ride?” Lena offered “I’m on spring break. Got a couple of weeks free. Could make a road trip out of it”.  

“ _I appreciate the offer Lena but I’ll be ok”,_ Sam said.

“Ok, take care of yourself”, Lena said “and let me know get to California”.

 _“Will do. Talk to you soon Lena”_ Sam said and hung up.

\--------------------

It was a few hours later when Lena’s phone again. "Hey Sam!" the brunette greeted, answering her phone "you get to California ok?"

 _"Actually I haven't even got on the bus yet"_ , Sam replied.

"Were you having second thoughts?" she asked.

" _No. There isn't a bus to California until tomorrow evening_ ", Sam answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that”, Lena said “would you like me to come get you?” she asked "we could grab dinner somewhere and you can spend the night at my house".

" _Are you sure_?" Sam asked " _I don't want to put you out or anything_ ".

"I wouldn't have offered Sam if it was going be a problem. Besides, a sofa beats hard floor any day", Lena said. There was also the matter of her godmother not being at the house. Theresa wouldn’t be very happy about having a hunter spend the night, considering their witch heritage.

Lena didn’t like keeping that side of herself a secret. But she had to. Not all hunters were like Bobby Singer. If they found out she was a witch, they wouldn’t hesitate to kill her. Though she had hopes that should her secret be revealed to Sam and Dean, that they would be more open minded and believe that she was one of the good ones.

" _That's very true_ ", Sam agreed.

"So does that mean you want me to pick you up?" Lena asked.

" _Yes, please_ ", Sam replied.

"Ok. I'll head out now", Lena said. She then asked him which bus station her was at before hanging up. She pocketed her phone, pulled on her shoes and her jacket. She then grabbed her keys and purse and headed out of the room.

\-------------

Within the hour Lena was pulling up to the bus station where Sam was waiting outside. She got out of the car and opened up the boot as Sam walked over with his bags. "Thanks for coming to get me Lena", he said putting his bags in the boot.

"You're welcome Sam", Lena said closing the boot.

\--------------

"Would you like a drink?" Lena asked as they entered the house.

"Yes, please", Sam replied, putting his stuff down in the hallway.

"Ok", Lena said and headed for the kitchen, Sam following. "We have coffee, tea, hot chocolate" she opened the fridge "beer?"

"Beer's fine", Sam said. Lena pulled out two bottles of beer, setting them on the counter. She got out the bottle opener, took the caps off the two beers and gave one of the bottle's to Sam.

"Thanks", he said. They then went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "So do you just live here whenever you have spring break? Or are you just visiting for a bit?" Sam asked after they'd had a little drink from their beers.

"Actually, I live here all the time. Whenever I'm not a university", Lena said "this has been my home ever since I lost my parents".

"Lena, I'm so sorry", Sam said.

“Its ok. It’s not something I advertise”, Lena said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?" Sam asked.

“I don’t mind you asking”, Lena said “according to Theresa they died during a break in. I was only a baby at the time so I don’t remember and my godmother doesn’t like to talk about it at all”.

“I lost my mom when I was a baby too”, Sam told her.

“Life really sucks when that happens, doesn’t it?” Lena asked taking a sip of her beer.

“Yeah it does”, Sam agreed.

"What was mom’s name?" Lena asked.

"Mary", Sam replied "what about your parents?"

"Edward and Lorna", Lena answered. She picked her beer bottle "to our loved ones", she said.

Sam lifted his own beer bottle "to our loved ones", he said and tapped his bottle against hers.

"May they rest in peace", Lena added and took a drink. Sam also took a drink of his beer too. The pair then spent a good few hours talking about their families.

While Sam was finishing up a story, Lena checked her phone for the time. “It's getting late. I'm gonna grab you some pillows and a blanket", she said standing up "I'll be back in a minute". She left the room and headed upstairs to grab the spare pillows and a thick blanket. "I hope these will be ok", Lena said handing them over to Sam.

"I'm sure they'll be fine", Sam said "Thanks again for letting me stay".

"You're welcome", Lena said "good night Sam".

"Night Lena"

\----------------

Sam jerked awake when he heard his phone go off. It was Dean. "The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" he asked after Dean had finished explaining what had happened.

" _Yeah, I'm tellin' ya. Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun Town_ ", Dean said sarcastically.

"It didn't kill the couple, did it?" Sam asked.

" _No_ ", Dean replied " _I can cope without you, you know_ ".

"So, something must be animating it. A spirit", Sam guessed.

" _No, it's more than a spirit. It's a god. A Pagan god, anyway_ ", Dean said correcting him.

Sam frowned "What makes you say that?"

" _The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin' 'em up like a Christmas turkey_ ", Dean explained.

Sam nodded. That did make perfect sense to him "The last meal", he said "Given to sacrificial victims".

" _Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god_ ", Dean said.

"So, a god possesses the scarecrow..." Sam began.

" _And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won't wilt, and disease won't spread_ ", Dean finished.

"Do you know which god you're dealing with?" Sam asked.

" _No, not yet_ ", Dean answered.

"Well, you figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it", Sam stated.

" _I know. I'm actually going to be heading to a local community college. I've got an appointment with a professor in a few hours. You know, since I don't have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research_ ", Dean said earning a laugh from his brother.

"You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask", Sam said with a smile.

" _I'm not hinting anything_ " Dean said " _Actually, uh—I want you to know....I mean, don't think...._ " he trailed off as he didn't really know how to apologise to his brother.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, too", Sam said knowing what Dean was struggling to say.

" _Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life_ ", Dean admitted.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked rather surprised by that.

" _You've always known what you want_ ", Dean said " _And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway....I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy_ ".

"I don't even know what to say", Sam said. It was true, he didn't know quite what to say about that.

" _Say you'll take care of yourself_ ", Dean said.

"I will", Sam promised.

" _Call me when you find Dad_ ", Dean requested.

"OK. Bye, Dean", Sam said and hung up.

\----------------

The next day things took a turn for the worse when Sam tried to call his brother several times to see what he found out at the college but Dean's phone went straight to voicemail. "Still no answer?" Lena asked seeing him hang up, a worried look on his face.

"No. It keeps going straight to voicemail", Sam replied.

"You think he's in trouble don't you?" Lena asked.

"Yes", Sam replied "I'm going to need to borrow your car".

"No", Lena said.

"Lena..."

"You're not borrowing my car because I'm coming with you", Lena cut in.

"Lena, you can't. It's too dangerous", Sam said. He didn't want her to get hurt like she did with the Hook Man.

"I don't care. I'm going whether you like it or not", Lena said firmly.

Sam sighed seeing that she wasn't going to change her mind. "Ok, you can come", he said.

"I'll be back in a minute", Lena said and left the room. She went to the stairs but before she headed up them to grab her things, she did a little spell on the door, her eyes flashing blue as she did so. Not that she didn't want to trust Sam, she really did. But she had no idea if he would just leave without her because he deemed it too dangerous.

She wished she could go back into the living room and tell him about her being a witch. But she couldn't, she had no idea how he would react to that news. Besides it wasn't the best time to drop that particular bomb shell since Dean was most likely in trouble and needing help ASAP.

Lena quickly walked up the stairs and into her room. She pulled on her trainers, grabbed her jacket, keys and purse before she went back downstairs. Lena was rather relieved to see Sam standing in the hallway. Of course she couldn't be sure if he'd tried to slip out while she was upstairs. "I'm ready. Let's go save your brother", Lena said as she walked down the last few steps.

As Sam turned to the front door, Lena's eyes flashed blue and she broke the spell she put on the door. Sam pulled open the door and held it open for her. "Thank you", Lena said as she walked out. Together they got into her car and she drove off towards Burkitsville.

~Orchard~

"How are we supposed to find Dean in here?" Lena asked as they walked through the orchard.

"I don't know", Sam replied "Just keep your ears open. Maybe we'll hear him". Lena nodded, doing just that. After a few minutes of walking they heard Dean's voice. The pair followed it and found Dean tied to a tree. A young woman was tied to the tree next to him.

"Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said", Dean said overjoyed to see his brother "I'm so happy to see you", he looked at Lena who was currently untying Emily "you too Lena".

"I'm glad, you're so happy to see us”, Lena said.

"You two need to keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute", Dean warned.

"What scarecrow?" Sam asked pulling the last of the ropes off of Dean. The older Winchester got up and saw that the scarecrow's post was empty. He and Sam exchange nervous looks as Lena helped Emily up.

"I'm guessing by those looks we need to run", Lena stated.

"And you'd be right", Dean agreed. The four of them took off. As they ran, Dean hastily explained everything that he'd learned.

"Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about..." Sam began.

"It's the source of its power", Dean finished.

"So let's find it and burn it", Lena added.

"Nah, in the morning", Dean said "Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up". The group reached a clearing where some of the elders and townspeople where waiting for them. "This way", Dean said. He, Sam, Lena and Emily turn around but they were blocked in all directions.

"Please. Let us go", Emily pleaded to her aunt and uncle.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise" Harley, her uncle assured her.

"Please", Emily begged.

"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to—" he was abruptly broken off when the scarecrow's sickle was suddenly plunged into his back. Emily and her aunt, Stacy screamed. Lena gasped stumbling back into Sam. His arms went around her, pulling her closer to him. Emily runs into Dean's arms when Stacy was grabbed by the scarecrow too. The remaining people run away screaming, absolutely terrified.

"Come on, let's go", Dean said and the group started running again. They heard a noise and turn around, but the scarecrow and its victims have disappeared.

When morning came, the Winchester brothers, Lena and Emily tracked down the sacred tree. Emily didn't hesitate to burn it down to the ground. After everything she'd been through the night before, she was done with Burkitsville.


	8. Faith part 1

Fait part 1

~End of April, 2006~

The next time Lena heard from Sam or Dean, it was a few days after she'd gotten back to university. "Hey Sam", she greeted as she answered the phone "how is it going?"

"Not good Lena", Sam replied. It sounded like he'd been crying.

"What happened?" Lena asked.

"It's Dean. He got badly hurt on a hunt. And the doctors say there's nothing that they can do", Sam answered "I need you Lena...please".

Lena's heart clenched at the pain in his voice "I'll leave right away. Where are you?" she asked. Sam told her where he was and what motel he was staying at. "I'll be there as soon as I can", Lena promised "hang in there". She hung up and then quickly packed a bag of clothes. Lena picked up her grimoire and slipped a small charm into the slit she made in the endpaper. She closed the book and her eyes flashed blue as she said "celare". The grimoire glowed faintly. "Red covered diary", Lena said and before her eyes the grimoire briefly changed into a red leather bound diary before changing back into her spell book.

Even though it looked like the charm didn't work, Lena knew that it did. To everyone else her grimoire looked like a red leather bound diary. Lena then put her grimoire into her bag. She grabbed her purse, putting her mobile and keys into it. The young woman pulled on her jacket, picked up her bags before she left her room.

Roughly 6 hours later Lena was pulling up at the motel. She got her bags out of the boot and walked up to the room Sam was staying at. She knocked on the door and a moment later Sam opened the door. "Lena", Sam breathed, relieved to see her.

Lena set her bags down, stepped forward and hugged him. "I'm sorry Sam. I'm so, so sorry", she said quietly. Sam didn't say anything, he just clung onto the young woman, seeking the comfort that her embrace provided.

Eventually he spoke up "I can't lose him Lena...I just can't".

"You won't Sam. We'll find a way to save him, I promise", Lena said looking up at him.

3 days later....

Sam entered the motel room with two cups of coffee. "Hey Lena, I've brought the..." he trailed off when he saw the brunette fast asleep on the bed, papers scattered around. He wasn't surprised though, neither of them had got much sleep these past 3 days. As he set the coffee's down on the table, Lena's phone rang.

"Lena", Sam said gently shaking her shoulder "Hey Lena".

"Hm?" she said sleepily opening her eyes.

"Your phone's ringing", Sam told her.

"It's probably Jonah", Lena mumbled sitting up, rubbing her face. She picked up her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Lena", Jonah greeted "I've got some good news. I found a guy in Nebraska, a faith healer. He can heal Dean" Jonah proceeded to tell her about this faith healer and where to find him.

"Oh, Jonah I love you", Lena said happily and Jonah laughed.

"Well... a deal's a deal Lena. So when can I expect you for dinner? I hope it's soon because the kids have been pestering me to invite you over", he said.

"It will be soon, I promise", Lena assured him.

"Ok. Let me know how it goes with the faith healer", Jonah said.

"I will", Lena promised and hung up.

"What did he say?" Sam asked. He could guess it was good news by how happy Lena was.

"Jonah has found someone who can heal Dean", Lena replied "a faith healer".

Sam smiled, extremely relieved. "That's good. That's really good", he said "thank you Lena. If it wasn't for you..."

"It's no problem Sam. That's what friends are for", Lena said getting up "well I'd better freshen up, especially since we've got a little bit of a drive ahead of us". She took her bag into the bathroom and closed the door.

It was about 10 minutes after she'd gone in the bathroom that there was a knock at the motel room door. Sam went over to it and pulled it open. He was very surprised to see his brother leaning against the door jam, looking terrible. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I checked myself out", Dean replied.

"What, are you crazy?" Sam demanded.

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot like Lena", Dean said entering the room, leaning on almost everything as he did so.

Sam shook his head as he shut the door "You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it", he stated.

"Yeah, whatever, dude", Dean said waving him off "Have you even slept?" he asked eyeing his brother "You look worse than me".

"We've been scouring the Internet for the last three days", Sam said helping Dean into a chair "Calling every contact in Dad's journal. Lena's even reached out to some of her friends".

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For a way to help you", Sam replied "a friend of Lena's found a guy in Nebraska who can help you. A specialist".

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" Dean asked.

"Well I for one didn't help Sam save you from being sacrificed to a pagan god for you to die now", Lena said stepping out of the bathroom "So we're going".

"I'm with Lena on this one", Sam agreed.

\-----------------

Lena pulled up next to the impala as Sam was helping his brother out of the car. "I got it", Dean said angrily pushing Sam away. He then noticed the sign outside the large white tent. "Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor", Dean accused.

"I believe I said a specialist", Sam pointed out as Lena joined them, coat hood over her head to keep her face and hair dry from the rain.

"Dean, Jonah has assured me that this guy is the real deal", Lena said.

"You sure we can we trust this Jonah?" Dean asked her "we don't even know him".

"But I do. If he says that this guy seems genuine, then we should at least give it a chance", Lena said.

"I agree with her", Sam put in.

 _Of course you do_ Dean thought "Alright. Fine", he said rather reluctantly. Lena smiled and the trio started to trudge through the mud towards the tent.

"I have a right to protest", a man said angrily to the sheriff "This man is a fraud. And he's milking all these people out of their hard-earned money".

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it", the sheriff said ushering the man away.

"I take it he's not part of the flock", Dean remarked.

"When people see something they can't explain, there's controversy", Sam told him.

"But, come on, Sam, Lena, a faith healer?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't hurt to have a little faith, Dean. I have faith", Lena said.

"You know what I've got faith in?" Dean asked stopping near the entrance of the tent "Reality. Knowing what's really going on".

"How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see every day?" Sam questioned.

"Exactly. We see them, we know there real", Dean said.

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?" Sam asked him.

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people", Dean countered.

Ahead, young woman stopped and turned around "Maybe God works in mysterious ways", she suggested.

"Maybe he does", Dean agreed with a smile. Sam rolled his eyes as his brother checked out the young woman. "I think you just turned me around on the subject".

The young woman smiled "Yeah, I'm sure", she said.

Dean held out his hand "I'm Dean. This is Sam and Lena", he said introducing them. Lena nodded in greeting.

"Layla", the young woman said shaking his hand "So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"

"Well, apparently my brother and Lena here believes enough for all of us", Dean replied.

An older woman, Layla's mother, approached them and put an arm around her daughter "Come on, Layla. It's about to start", she said. The two women smile at the trio before they headed into the tent.

"Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways", Dean commented, watching Layla.

"Is he always like that?" Lena asked Sam quietly as Dean entered the tent.

"I'm afraid so", Sam replied equally quietly. They too entered the tent. Inside was rows and rows of seats, most of them occupied. At the front was a small stage with a lecturn on it.

"Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over", Dean remarked noticing a security camera. Sam and Lena followed his gaze to the camera.

Dean starts to take a seat but Sam puts an arm around him and moves him toward the front, Lena following them. As they walked, Sam tried to help his brother but Dean shrugged him off.

They stopped at the row second from the front. "Perfect", Sam said.

"Yeah, perfect", Dean muttered sarcastically.

"Lena why don't you sit down first?" Sam suggested.

"Uh sure", Lena said and did exactly what he said. Sam then sat down next to her. Again he tried to help his brother but Dean waved off his help, irritated. As a blind man, Roy Legrange, is being helped over to the lectern on the stage, Lena noticed a cross on the table that was on the stage. She frowned, there was something about it wasn't right.

Her attention was drawn to Roy when he started to speak. "Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" the crowd with the exception of Dean, Sam and Lena murmured in agreement "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act. But, I say to you, God is watching".

"Yes he is", the crowd agreed.

"God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt", Roy continued. Some of the crowd cheered, others nodded in agreement. _This guy has got them hanging onto their every word_ Dean thought wishing that he could be anywhere but here. However, both Sam and Lena wanted to give this faith healer a chance, so he'll give the guy a chance.

"It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts"

The crowd continues murmuring.

"Yeah, and into their wallets", Dean said quietly to his brother.

"You think so, young man?" Roy asked and the crowd immediately falls silent.

"Sorry", Dean said apologetically.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears", Roy told him "What's your name, son?"

Dean cleared his throat and replied "Dean".

"Dean", Roy repeated and nodded to himself "I want you to come up here with me". The crowd claps with the exception of Layla and her mother. Sue Ann moved to the centre of the stage and smiled at Dean.

Dean shook his head "No, its ok", he said.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam whispered.

"You've come here to be healed, haven't cha?" Roy asked.

"Well, yeah, but ahh..." the crowd clapped, making encouraging noises ... maybe you should just pick someone else".

Sam looks at Dean like he was insane. Even Lena was looking at him confused. Roy had chosen him out of every one here to be healed. Why was he refusing?

"Oh, no. I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did", Roy insisted.

"Get up there!" Sam urged.

"Go on Dean", Lena added.

Dean sighed, reluctantly stood up and made his way to the stage. "You ready?" Roy asked as Dean stood next to him.

"Look, no disrespect, but...I'm not exactly a believer", Dean admitted.

"You will be, son. You will be", Roy assured him "Pray with me, friends", he said to the crowd. The crowd lifts their arms up and joins hands with each other. Lena took Sam's hand and they exchange excited looks.

They watched as Roy lifted his hands into the air before moving one of his hands to the side of Dean's head. "Alright now. Alright now", Roy murmured to himself.

Dean's eyes glazed over and he fell to his knees, Roy's hand still on his head. "Alright, now", Roy repeated. Dean wobbled, his eyes fall back in his head and he slips to the stage floor.

"Dean!" Sam shouted jumping up from his chair. He and Lena rush over to the stage while the crowd clapped excitedly. Lena touched his shoulder and Dean gasped, opening his eyes. His lingered on her for a moment before going to Roy who was standing above him looking happy. Slightly behind Roy was a very old man in a black suit. The man looked right at Dean before he turned away and vanished.


	9. Faith part 2

In order to make sure it worked, Sam and Lena took Dean to the hospital. "So, you really feel okay?" Sam asked.

"I feel fine, Sam", Dean insisted but Lena could tell by the tone his voice and the look on his face that he was unhappy.

The female doctor that had been attending to Dean walked in, reading the results on a clipboard. "Well, according to all your tests there's nothing wrong with your heart", she said "No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen".

"What do you mean, strange?" Lena asked.

"Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack", the female doctor replied.

"Thanks, Doc", Dean said.

"No problem", the female doctor said and left.

"That's odd", Dean commented.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time, man", Sam said.

"No, they don't", Dean retorted.

"Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth?" Sam asked "Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?"

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why", Dean replied.

"What feeling?" Lena asked.

"When I was healed, I just...I felt wrong. I felt cold", Dean said "And for a second...I saw someone. This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, it was a spirit".

"But if there was something there, Dean, I think I would've seen it, too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately", Sam reminded him.

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonder", Dean said sarcastically "But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this". Lena looked between the two of them wondering what Sam meant by 'seeing things' and why Dean called him psychic.

Sam sighed "Yeah, alright. So, what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I want you and Lena to go check out the heart attack guy" Dean replied "I'm gonna visit the reverend".

~swimming, locker room~

"I'm telling you, he seemed healthy", the pool employee insisted to Sam and Lena "Swam every day, didn't smoke. So, a heart attack just kind of seemed, well, bizarre".

"And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah, he was freaking out. He said that something was, uh...was after him", the employee said.

"Did he say what is was?" Lena asked.

"Well, thin air is what", the employee replied "I mean, it wasn't anything".

"Alright, thanks", Sam said. The pair turned to leave when Sam noticed that the clock on the wall wasn't working. "Hey, buddy? Your, uh...your clock's busted", he said.

The employee looked at the clock "Oh, yeah, we, uh, can't get it workin'. Just froze at 4:17", he said. Lena's eyes widened at that. 4.17 was the same time that Dean was healed. And if Marshall Hall died at that time too....then it meant something very, very bad.

"Is that the same time Marshall died?" Lena asked.

"How'd you know?" the employee questioned surprised.

"It was just a lucky guess, that's all", Lena said "thank you for your time" and with that she quickly left. Sam hurried after her.

~outside~

"God I'm so stupid!" Lena exclaimed the moment they got outside.

"You're not stupid Lena", Sam said.

"That damn cross should've given it away", she grumbled continuing as if Sam hadn't spoken.

"What cross?" Sam asked as she started to pace on the spot, mumbling incoherently to herself. "Lena what's wrong?" he questioned but she didn't seem to hear him. Sam stepped in front of her, gently grabbing her upper arms "Lena, what's wrong?" he repeated in a softer tone.

"It's my fault. I insisted that we come here...and now an innocent guy is dead", Lena said quietly "I should've realised what was happening and stopped it".

"Lena, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known what was going to happen", Sam said. Lena opened her mouth to argue when Sam spoke again "don't blame yourself for this. You just wanted to help Dean. But right now we need to figure out how LeGrange is trading one life for another".

"I have an idea about that but I need to make sure first", Lena said.

~motel room~

When they got back to the room, Dean was already there. "Hey, you two", he greeted but Lena just ignored him, going straight over to her bag. "What's up with her?" Dean asked as the brunette pulled a red book out of her bag and flicked through it.

Sam was going to say something when Lena spoke up "I was right though really wish I wasn't". She looked over at the brothers "LeGrange is using a Reaper".

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Without a doubt", Lena replied tucking her grimoire back into her bag. She turned to him "think about it. Marshall dies the same time you were being healed, Dean. Not only that, he dies of a heart attack....

"Which is what Dean had", Sam added.

"Exactly. And add in the fact that the clock at the pool stopped at 4.17...." Lena trailed off, giving them a look.

"I didn't wanna believe it", Dean admitted "but deep down I knew. I knew the moment I saw that old man on the stage behind Roy".

"So we know we're dealing with a Reaper", Sam stated "that brings us to the big question how is Roy controlling the damn thing?"

"Black magic", Lena replied "he's using black magic to bind the Reaper”.

"If he is, he's riding the whirlwind", Sam said "It's like putting a dog leash on a great white".

Lena scoffed "that's putting it mildly Sam".

"How did you know that Roy was using black magic to bind the Reaper?" Dean asked Lena.

"Certain kind of spells and rituals require the use of black magic. Binding a Reaper is one of them", she replied.

"And how do you know that?" Dean demanded, suspicious of her knowledge.

"Does it matter how she knows Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it matters Sam", Dean retorted.

"My godmother happens to be an occult studies professor. She taught me everything I know about magic and the supernatural", Lena said smoothly.

Dean nodded, seeming to buy what she was saying. "Ok, then we stop Roy", he said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"You know how", Dean said giving him a knowing look.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about Dean? We can't kill Roy!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, the guy is playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies. That's a monster in my book", Dean said.

"Dean, you can't kill a human being. If you do, then you're no better than he is", Lena pointed out.

"Ok, we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death", Dean stated "Any bright ideas?"

"Ok. Uh...If Roy's using some kind of black spell on the Reaper, we gotta...figure out what it is", Sam replied "And how to break it".

"Knowledge Girl, you wanna tell us?" Dean asked turning to Lena.

"Well, since you asked oh so nicely Dean, I will tell you what I know. You have to build a black altar with some seriously dark stuff. Bones... human blood", Lena said.

"What about the spell?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know the exact incantation. Theresa didn't share that with me", Lena replied "but Roy will definitely have a book with the binding spell in it. We get that, I can figure out to break it". 

\--------------

"You two find that spell book", Dean instructed to Sam and Lena as they got out of the Impala. He glanced at his watch "service starts in 15 minutes. I'll do what I can to stall Roy". Sam and Lena nodded before they hurried towards Roy's house. Dean turned and headed for the tent.

Sam and Lena watch, hidden in the shadows as Roy walked down the stairs assisted by his wife and a dark haired man. The moment they were gone, Sam and Lena entered the home via a window. "Let's spilt up", Sam suggested and Lena nodded.

The young witch waited for Sam to walk off before she closed her eyes, tapping into her magic. Lena smiled when she got a sense of where the spell book was. She opened her eyes and started to walk. Lena stopped at a door, opened it and stepped inside. She went over to a bookshelf and pulled an out a book, Encyclopedia of British History. Setting book down, Lena reached into the gap and pulled out a smaller black book.

"Gotcha", she murmured as she flicked through it, finding the spell to bind a Reaper. She also found a page that had a picture of the cross that she'd spotted in the tent. Tucked in the back were a few newspaper clippings about people who'd died. One clipping was about Marshall who happened to be an openly gay teacher. The second article was about a female, who was an abortion rights advocate. The third article was about the protester she and the brothers had seen arguing with the sheriff. He wasn't dead yet which meant he was going to be the next person the Reaper was going to kill.

Lena shut the book, stuffed it into her pocket and hurried out the room. "Sam! I've found it!" she called. A moment later she heard him come down the stairs. The pair then left the house. "Roy is choosing victims that he deems as immoral", Lena explained to Sam and to Dean via the phone as they walked down the steps "and I know who the next victim is going to be: it's the protester".

"Find him you two", Dean instructed "I'll stop Roy from healing anyone" and with that he hung up.

"You heard him, let's go find us a protester", Lena said and they headed for the carpark.

"I'll take the left. If you find him, give me a shout", Sam told her and the young woman nodded in agreement.

\---------------------

"Where are you?" Lena muttered glancing around the area of car park she'd been searching. And then she heard it.

"Help! Help me!"

The young witch turned and ran, following the cries for help.

"Help! Help me please!"

~tent~

"Pray with me friends", Roy said to the crowd. To Layla he said "I hope you're ready".

Layla smiled softly. This is what she'd been waited for, prayed for. A chance to be healed. "I am", she said confidently.

~outside~

Lena found David Wright, the protester looking around wildly, in a sheer panic. "Where is it?" she asked. David pointed over her shoulder and shouted

"Right there!"

"Ok, let's go", Lena said grabbing his arm and pulling him away. In her haste to get David away from the Reaper, she ran into Sam. "The Reaper's here", she quickly informed him.

"Alright, come on", Sam said taking hold of David's other arm and they ran.

~tent~

Roy slowly placed his hands on Layla, who'd closed her eyes. Suddenly the healing processed was interrupted by Dean shouting.

"FIRE! Hurry, tent's on fire!!"

Layla opened her eyes and looks at the crowd who were starting to get up. "NO! No, please. Please don't stop. Reverend, please, please! Please don't stop, please!" Layla's mother pleaded, moving towards the stage.

"Friends, if you'd all just leave the tent in an orderly fashion...and we'll, uh, and we'll figure out what's going on out there and we'll come back", Roy said to those who were still remaining.

~outside~

The trio stopped running after a while, stopping by a car. Sam pulled out his phone when it rang "I did it, I stopped Roy", Dean reported.

"David, I think it's ok", Sam assured him. David nods, looking relieved. He glanced at Lena, his eyes widening when he saw the Reaper over her shoulder.

"No!" he exclaimed and took off running.

"David!" Lena shouted taking off after him.

"Dean it didn't work. The reaper's still coming!" Sam said quickly into his phone before he too chased after the pair.

\---------------

David skidded to a stop when the Reaper suddenly appeared in front of him. "No! Please!" he begged as the Reaper reached out and touched his face. David gasped, dropping to his knees.

"Let him go!" Lena shouted grabbing hold of David, trying to pull him out of the Reaper's grasp but it wasn't making any difference. "Sam I can't pull him away!" she said as the Winchester joined him. Sam was going to say something when Lena suddenly gasped, let go of David and collapsed on the floor unconscious.

"Lena!" Sam cried dropping down next to her. He touched her neck and was relieved when he found a pulse. She was still alive. He then glanced at David who on his knees, gasping for breath. Sam hadn't felt so helpless before. His friend was unconscious and David was being slowly killed by a Reaper, which of course he couldn't fight.

David suddenly dropped to the floor, still gasping for breath, colour creeping back into his face. Sam turned his attention to Lena who was still unconscious. He took out his phone and called his brother "Dean, I need your help", he said.

~motel room~

"How long do you recon she'll be out for?" Dean asked as Sam laid the unconscious woman on one of the beds.

"I don't know it could be hours", Sam replied turning to his brother. He took out the spell book from his pocket, sat down at the table and quickly paged through it. "Well, Lena's right about the black altar" he looked up at Dean who was reading it over his shoulder "To cross a line like that...a preachers wife. Black magic. Murder. Evil..." Sam shook his head.

"She was desperate", Dean corrected "Her husband was dying, and she didn't have anything to save him. She was using the binding spell to keep the reaper away from Roy".

"Cheating death, literally", Sam added.

"Yeah but Roy's alive, so why is she still using the spell?" Dean asked, sitting down at the table as well.

"To force the reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral", Lena mumbled. The brothers glanced over to see her slowly sit up, rubbing her head.

"You ok Lena?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", Lena replied getting up and going over to the table "what did you find out from that?" she asked nodding to it.

"You were right about the black altar", Sam replied.

"Figured I would be", Lena said "I saw something interesting when I was looking through it" she reached over, turned the pages until she got to the page with the cross on it. "I saw this cross on a table that was on the stage", she said showing them both the image.

"You know Sue Ann had a coptic cross like that", Dean remarked "When she dropped it the Reaper backed off".

"So you think we gotta find the cross or destroy the altar?" Sam asked "Lena?"

"I don't know", she replied "I think we should do both just to be on the safe side".

"Well, whatever we do we better do it soon, or he's healing Layla tonight", Dean said.


	10. Faith part 3

The Impala pulled up near to the church tent. Layla's car was already there. "You know if Roy woulda picked Layla instead of me she'd be here right now", Dean said quietly looking at the parked car "And if she's not healed tonight she's gunna die in a coupla months".

 _Not if I can help it_ Lena thought touching her bag. When the boys had gone out to get some food, she'd quickly whipped a little something to help Layla. It wouldn't complelety heal the brain tumour she had but it would heal it just enough to give the young woman a fighting chance. Lena knew it meant exposing herself as a witch to Layla but it was worth the risk especially when she had the power to help her.

"What's happening to her is horrible", Sam said "But what are you gunna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself Dean, you can't play God".

Dean didn't say anything in reply. He just sat there for a moment before getting out of the car. Sam and Lena get out as well. The trio crept over to the tent and peaked inside. Roy is inside along with Layla, her mother and a handful other people, believers. There was one person missing: Sue Ann.

"Where's Sue Ann?" Lena whispered.

"House", Sam replied. The three of them move away from the tent and over to the house.

"You two go find Sue Ann, I'll catch up", Dean said to Sam and Lena.

"What are you gunna...?" Sam began when Dean cut him off with a shout of

"Hey!"

He'd just spotted the two cops from earlier. The two men look over at him, his shout having gotten their attention. "You gunna put that fear of God in me?" he challenged before taking off, the two cops giving chase.

"Your brother is crazy", Lena commented shaking her head.

"Tell me something I don't know", Sam said "come on" he gestured to the house. It didn't take them long to check around the outside of the house. The whole building was pitch black. "Sue Ann has to be doing the spell here but the house is completely dark", Sam said confused "so where is she?"

"I think I know where", Lena replied nodding to the tiny slivers of light coming through the cracks in the wooden doors of the outside entrance to the basement. The duo moved over to it, opened up the doors and slipped inside.

Sam and Lena walked through the basement, stopping in front of a candlelit altar littered with parts of dead animals, blood, horns and other various items. In the middle is a photo of Dean which appeared to have been taken from the security. His face has been crossed out with what looks like blood.

"I gave your brother life", Sue Ann spoke up behind them startling the pair "and I can take it away". She then turned and rushed for the stairs, Lena ran after her while Sam knocks over the altar angrily.

The young witch cursed when she'd started up the stairs only to have the doors slammed in her face. Lena pushed against them as hard as she could but Sue Ann had barred the doors with a wooden beam on her side. Sam joined her, he too pushing as hard as he could.

"Sam, Lena can't you see? The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked", Sue Anne said "And your brother is wicked and he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It is God's will".

"You're deluded if you think its God's will to use black magic to control a Reaper", Lena spat. But there was no reply from the older woman. Lena smacked her hands on the doors, angrily.

Sam turned around at surveyed the room. "What are you doing?" Lena asked when he picked up a block of wood.

"I'm smashing the window", he replied nodding to it before doing just that. Sam then gave Lena a boost so she could haul herself out of the window. The brunette woman then ran, not even bothering to wait for Sam to climb out. She was more concerned with stopping Sue Ann and at this point she was going to do whatever was necessary to do that. The woman deserved no mercy.

\---------------

"You!" Lena shouted spotting Sue Ann who was near the tent, chanting. She held up a hand and flung the woman away, stopping her in mid chant. The cross fell out of her hands. "Rigescunt indutae", Lena said freezing Sue Ann to the spot as she desperately tried to reach for the cross.

"What are you?" she cried as Lena crouched down to her level.

"I'm a witch", Lena replied making her eyes flash blue getting more of a panicked look from Sue Ann. She picked up the cross. "Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it", Lena snapped and slammed the cross onto the ground, breaking the small glass bottle of blood that it had contained.

"My God, what have you done!?" Sue Ann exclaimed.

"He's not your God", Lena said coldly standing up. She then released Sue Ann from the spell that held her to the spot. Lena stepped back and watched the woman get up. Sue Ann tried to run but the Reaper was there, unseen by Lena. The young woman only saw Sue Ann's eyes glaze over before she dropped to her knees. She then collapsed on the floor, dead.

It was in that moment Sam came running up. "Dean's safe. It's over", she said. The pair turned and walked away. Sam and Lena arrived at the impala roughly the same as Dean.

"You ok?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean shook his head "Hell of a week", he commented.

"Yeah...." Sam agreed "All right, come on. We should get going".

"Actually there's something I need to do first", Lena spoke up "it'll only take a minute". The brothers watched as she went over to Layla. They exchanged some words before Lena led her off out of sight.

The young witch glanced around making sure that they were out of sight before she produced a glass jar from her bag. "I made this for you. It's an herbal tea mixture to help with that brain tumour of yours. This stuff won't make it completely heal but it will diminish the tumour enough so that it's operable", Lena explained holding out the jar.

Layla stared at the jar in her hands "Y-you made that for me?" she asked surprised. "Yes. Sue Ann was right about one thing. You do deserve to live", Lena replied.

Layla took the jar from her "thank you Lena. Thank you so much", she said with tears in her eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness.

"You're very welcome", Lena said with a smile "you need to take that twice a day for about a month", she instructed "and then you should get an appointment with your doctor".

Layla nodded "I will. Thank you Lena", she said, shifting the jar into one arm so she could hug the brunette. The pair then went back to car park where they exchanged farewells.

"What where you girls talking about?" Dean asked.

"I was just giving her a little something to help with her brain tumour", Lena replied "I wanted to give her a fighting chance, ok?" she added and then got into the Impala.    

\---------------

As she’d been pretty helpful on the Reaper case, Lena had been appointed as ‘Knowledge Girl’, the moniker haven been given to her oh so nicely by Dean. Her job was to provide extra information whenever the brothers needed it. Which ended up being quite a bit. So while she focused on her finals, Lena stayed in contact with the brothers almost daily either by phone or email.

Both Winchesters were glad to have another source of information for their hunts. With Lena’s help they stopped the ghost of Cyrus Dorian and discovered the link between Max Miller and the youngest Winchester. She even gave them some useful info on Daevas when they came across one in Chicago.


	11. Hell House part 1

Early June, 2006

~Interstate 35~

Fire of Unknown Origin by Blue Öyster Cult plays as Dean drives along the road. He glances over at his brother who was fast asleep with his mouth open. Dean grinned and carefully put a plastic spoon in Sam's mouth. He then took a photograph with his phone and sent it to Lena.

~motel room~

Lena looked over in the direction of her phone when it chimed. She got up from the table where she'd been looking into the 'Hell House' on her laptop. She knew the Winchesters wouldn't be too pleased about her being there because of the potential danger. Lena wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to go and face the spirit of the building dubbed the 'Hell House' on her own. Besides if it wasn't for her, the case wouldn't have likely come to the brother's attention for some time. Considering where she found it, HellHoundsLair.com, wasn't the sort of place they'd go looking for hunts. It wasn’t the kid of thing she would be looking at either, except for the fact that she was bored.

Her finals were over and she didn’t have much to do while waiting for the results, so she decided to search for potential cases. Hence looking at the website.

Lena picked up her phone and saw she had a message from Dean. She clicked on it and her eyebrows raised when she saw the picture of Sam with a spoon in his mouth. _Only Dean_ she thought shaking her head setting phone down.

~Interstate 35~

Dean turned up the music, singing loudly.

"Fire...of unknown origins...took my baby away!"

Sam jerked awake, flailing a little when he realised that he had something in his mouth. He spat it out as Dean air drums along to the song on the steering wheel. Sam wipes his mouth and turns down the music.

"Ha ha, very funny", he said, not at all amused.

Dean chuckled "Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas, kinda gotta make your own", he said.

"Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again", Sam grumbled.

"Start what up?" Dean asked.

"That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates", Sam replied.

"Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?" Dean teased.

"All right, just remember you started it", Sam said warningly.

"Ah ha, bring it on baldy", Dean said.

"Where are we anyway?" Sam asked.

"A few hours outside of Richardson", Dean answered "Gimme the lowdown again?"

Sam took to printouts from the dashboard. "All right, according to what Lena sent me, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house", he said skim reading the information Lena had sent him.

"Haunted by what?" Dean questioned.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar", Sam explained.

"Anybody ID the corpse?" Dean asked.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains", Sam told him.

"Maybe the cops are right", Dean said.

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids first-hand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere", Sam said.

"Where'd you read these accounts?"

"Well it was amongst the stuff Lena sent me. She got it from a paranormal website of all places", Sam replied "HellHoundsLair.com".

"Lemme guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement", Dean joked.

"Yeah, probably", Sam agreed with a grin.

"Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter", Dean said.

"Look. We let Dad take off", Sam said reminding him "Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out".

"You just wanna do this because Lena sent you the info. You hoping we'll run into her again?" Dean asked.

"It's doubtful we will run into her", Sam said.

"I know. But you didn't answer my question Sammy", Dean pointed out.

"It would be nice to see her again", Sam admitted "We haven't seen her since the whole Reaper thing".

"Tell you what, as soon as we finish this job, we'll give her a visit", Dean said "And then you can ask her out".

"Dean", Sam said in a complaining tone. It had been one of those topics that his brother had kept brining up every so often, asking Lena out.

"Sam, Lena is an incredibly attractive, very smart young woman. Who happens to know what we do. And instead of running away, she's accepting the fact that's who we are"

"I agree", Sam said.

"So what’s the problem? You like her don't you?"

"I do", Sam replied.

"Then ask her out", Dean said.

"Why are you so insistent that I ask Lena out on a date?" Sam questioned.

"Because I want you to be happy Sam", Dean answered "You deserve to be happy".

"Well I appreciate that. But Lena and I are just friends", Sam said.

"Uh huh", Dean said not really believing him "So what about those kids?" he asked changing the subject "where do we find them".

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this", Sam replied.

~Rodeo Drive: night~

The Impala pulls up outside the fast food place. Sam and Dean got out of the car at the same time that Lena was coming out of Rodeo Drive. "Hey guys", she greeted when she spotted them.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked both surprised and pleased.

"I thought I'd do some investigating, see if this really was your kind of thing", Lena replied "just didn't expect you to turn up so soon".

"You really think that wise Lena?" Dean asked "you're not exactly a hunter".

"Dean, I'm not going to go in the house by myself. I'm not stupid", Lena said "and you don't have to be a Hunter to interview people or do research", she pointed out.

"Well since you're here, what did you find out?" Sam asked.

"I talked to three of the eye witnesses. Their stories do vary slightly in description but all of them mentioned the hung girl", Lena said "and I also learned the name of the person who'd told them about the house. Craig Thurston. He works at the local music shop".

"Let's go talk to Craig. See what he has to say", Dean said.

~music shop~

The trio enter the shop gaining the attention of Craig. "Can I help you three with anything?" he asked moving out from behind the counter.

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked.

"I am", Craig confirmed.

"Well we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Lena", Dean said.

"No way. Well I'm writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine", Craig said.

"We're doing an article on local hauntings", Lena spoke up "and rumour has it you might know of one".

"You mean the Hell House?" Craig asked.

"That's the one", Lena replied.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story", Craig said.

"Why don't you tell us the story", Sam suggested.

"Well, supposedly back in the '30s this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end", Craig said. Lena nodded along, that fit with what she'd discovered on that site HellHoundsLair.com.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself", Craig explained "Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside".

"Where'd you hear all this?" Dean questioned.

"My cousin Dana told me", Craig replied "I don't know where she heard it from. Ya gotta realize, I -- I didn't believe this for a second".

"But now you do", Sam stated.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. You guys, I...I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, ok? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, ok?"

The three of them thanked him for his time and left the shop.

\------------

The next day the three of them walked up to the Hell House. "Maybe you should wait outside Lena", Sam suggested.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Lena asked "I said I wouldn't go into the house alone. You guys are here so I'm going in. Besides, I ain't afraid of no ghost" and with that she walked into the decrepit building. The brothers exchanged looks before they followed her inside.

Dean whistled as he looked around the room they'd entered, eyeing the symbols that were painted on the walls. "Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time", he remarked.

"And after his time too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the '60s", Sam said nodding to a symbol.

"That is exactly why you never get laid", Dean said staring at his brother. Lena just shook her head and moved over to one of the walls.

"Have you guys seen this symbol before?" she asked considering it. There was something about it seemed very familiar.

"I don't recognise it", Sam replied after he had a look. He took a picture of it as Dean walked over to a wall and frowned at the symbol that was painted on it.

"What about this one Sam?" he asked.

"No", Sam replied and took a picture of that symbol too.

"Looks like a weird upside down question mark", Lena commented.

Sam reached out and touched the symbol "its paint", he stated "Seems pretty fresh too".

"If Mordechai was the one who supposedly did those, then that wouldn't be fresh. Nor would there be symbols on the walls after his time", Lena stated.

"I agree with you on that one", Dean said "and I hate to I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but ... the cops may be right about this one".

"Yeah, maybe", Sam said sounding a little hesitant about writing it off. A sudden noise the brothers on alert. They walk over to a door, taking up positions either side. Lena stands next to Sam. Dean nods at his brother and they burst through the door. Bright lights shine in their eyes.

"Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans", Ed Zeddmore said as Sam and Dean shield their eyes. Harry Spengler turned the light off and the brothers blinked trying to get rid of the white spots they were seeing from being temporarily blinded. "What are you guys doing here?" Ed asked.

"What they hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals?" Ed replied.

"Professional what?" Lena asked stepping out from behind Sam and Dean. Both Ed and Harry straightened up when they saw her.

"Paranormal Investigators", Ed answered and handed over a business card to each of them.

Lena looked down at it, her eyes widening when she saw that they were the people who ran that paranormal website. "No way. You guys run that website. The HellHounds one", she said looking up at them.

"Yes we do", Ed confirmed proudly.

"I actually started looking at your site a couple of days ago", Lena informed them.

"Oh yeah? What did you think?" Harry asked.

"It's very...interesting and rather informative", Lena replied. Both Ed and Harry seemed pretty pleased by that.

"We've been on the site loads of times", Dean spoke up "huge fans". He moved past Ed to lean against the counter.

"And ahh, we know who you guys are too", Ed said glancing between Sam and Dean.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked.

"Amateurs", Ed replied "Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills. Probably trying to impress your pretty friend here" he nodded to Lena.

"So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here", Harry added.

"What have you guys got so far?" Lena questioned, feigning interest.

Ed turned to his friend "Harry, why doncha tell 'em about EMF?" he suggested.

"Well..." Harry began.

"EMF?" Sam asked deciding to play dumb, trying hardest not to smile.

"Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector", he held up a rather an EMF "Like this bad boy right here".

He turned it on and it immediately starts beeping and clicking. "Whoa. Whoa. Its 2.8m", Harry said excitedly looking at the device.

"2.8. It's hot in here", Ed added glancing around the room.

"So have you guys ever really seen a ghost before?" the brunette asked continuing her 'interest' in what they were doing.

"Once", Ed replied "We were, uh...we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table..."

"By itself", Harry finished.

"Well, we, we we we didn't actually see it, we heard it", Ed corrected "And something like that...it uh...it changes you".

"I'll be it does", Lena remarked pretending to be fascinated by what they were saying, in actual fact she was doing her best not to laugh at these wannabe ghostbusters. _If they'd seen an actual ghost, they'd probably run away screaming_ she thought.

"Ok, I think we get the picture", Dean said wanting to leave these two amateurs alone so that they could get on with their own investigation "Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work".

"Yeah, you should", Ed agreed.

Sam, Dean and Lena started to leave the room when Harry called out to the brunette woman. "Hey um whatever your name is...could I have your number?"

"Yeah... I don't think so", Lena said. No way was she giving her number to either of the HellHound boys. They were absolutely not her type. Besides she wasn't the kind of girl who gives her number to any relatively cute guy she meets. Sam and Dean being the exception as she knew that she would be able to help them from time to time thanks to her knowledge of the supernatural...and of course being a member of the supernatural herself. Not that the brothers knew it. Yet.

\--------------------

Just in case there was some truth to Craig’s story, the trio decided to head to the Library to do some research. Actually, it was Sam and Lena who spent hours combing through books and archives. Dean had decided to check out the local police station. Which of course turned out to be a complete waste of time, so now he was waiting for Sam and Lena to be done.

The older Winchester looked up when the pair eventually exited the Library and walked down the steps. “So what did you two find out?” Dean asked.

“We couldn’t find a Mordechai but did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone”, Sam reported.

“And I checked on those symbols we found. It was really weird. They were pretty random, no link between them at all”, Lena added “though there’s that one symbol that’s really bugging me, I know I’ve seen it somewhere before”.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out”, Sam said optimistically “What did you find out Dean?” he asked his brother.

“Stopped by the police station to look for an ID on our dead girl…nothing”, Dean answered “didn’t really help that I had hardly a description to give to the police”, he added giving Lena a pointed look.

“Hey! It’s not my fault, those kids couldn’t seem to decide what she looked like. I gave you the best description I could, from the variety I was given”, Lena said defensively.

“In any case, we did our digging and this one is a big bust”, Dean said, none to happy about it “For all we know those HellHound boys made up the whole thing”.

“Yeah, all right”, Sam agreed.

“I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals”, Dean suggested.

“Sounds good to me”, Sam said “Lena?” he glanced at the brunette, really hoping she’d say yes.

“Count me in”, Lena said as Dean got into the Impala “though no beers for me, I don’t drink”.

“More for me and Sammy then”, Dean said. He turned the key in the ignition and suddenly Latino pop-dance music blasts from the speakers. When the older Winchester tried to turn the music off, the windscreen wipers started moving.

Sam stands at the passenger side grinning at his brother, watching in mild amusement as Dean frantically turned everything off. Even Lena was trying her hardest not to laugh at him.

Sam got into the passenger seat, still grinning. He licks his finger and marks an imaginary '1' in the air then points to himself.

“That's all you got?” Dean asked giving his brother a dirty look “Weak. That is bush league”.

“I thought it was pretty funny”, Lena remarked before she walked over to her car which was parked a couple of vehicles down from the impala.

Sam gave his brother a smug look “Don’t say a word”, Dean warned him.


	12. Hell House part 2

The next night the trio was back at the Hell House. They would’ve been long gone if it wasn’t for the brothers picking up the news on their police scanner about another death/apparent suicide at the run down building.

“I guess the cops don't want anyone else screwing around in there”, Sam remarked eyeing the police car parked outside with two officers hanging around it.

“Yeah but we still gotta get in there”, Dean stated.

Lena heard whispers and frowned. Who on earth would by all the way out here, aside from themselves? She peeked out from their hiding place behind the bushes. “You’ve got to be kidding me”, she complained “those idiots?”

Sam and Dean stood up a little to see the Hellhounds boys approaching the house, both wearing all sorts of gadgets, whispering and shh-ing each other.

“I got an idea”, Dean said. He turned towards the two police officers and cups a hand to his mouth “Who ya gonna call!”

That was enough to startle Ed and Harry and get the attention of the two officers. The trio watched the police chase after the wannabe ghostbusters, quietly laughing to themselves.

Sam, Dean and Lena darted out from behind the bushes and hurried into the house. Once inside, Sam set down his duffle bag, took out a shotgun and handed to Dean. He also gave him a torch as well as giving one to Lena.

Dean turned his one on, pointing it at the strange question mark symbol “Where have I seen that before?” he asked “It's killing me!

“I’m sure it’ll come to you”, Lena assured him.

“Come on, we don't have much time”, Sam said to them both, taking out a second shotgun from his bag.

The trio head down to the basement and look around, flashing their torches. The beam of Dean’s torch landed on some dusty, cobwebby shelves where several jars sat. He went over to the shelves and picked up one of the jars. “Hey Sam. I dare you to take a swig of this”, Dean said.

“What the hell would I do that for?” Sam asked.

“.....I double dare you”, Dean countered making Lena throw him a ‘what the hell’ look.

Sam just shakes his head, looking away. Dean grinned at his brother. Suddenly the three of them heard a noise which made the brothers and their friend stiffen. They move towards the cabinet and at Dean’s nod, Sam opens the door. In the bottom of the cabinet were two rats. The rodents squeak and run from the torchlight.

“Argh, I hate rats”, Dean grumbled, making a face.

“You and me both”, Lena agreed.

“You'd rather it was a ghost?” Sam asked.

“Yes”, Dean answered. Behind Lena, Mordechai appeared. She, Sam and Dean realise his presence at the same time and spun around to see the man raising an axe above his head. Dean grabbed Lena and pulled her away so Sam had a clear shot. He fired the shotgun at Mordechai twice but he didn’t disappear. It took Dean shooting him as well for the man to vanish.

“What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?” Sam exclaimed.

“I dunno”, Dean said “Come on!”

The three made a run for the stairs when Mordechai suddenly appeared, smashing his axe down,  catching the shelves and bringing the jars crashing down on Dean and Lena. That left Sam to deal with Mordechai.

“Go! Get outta here!!” he shouted to his brother and Lena as he grabbed hold of Mordechai’s axe.  Dean tugged the brunette to her feet and pulled her towards the stairs. Sam let go of the man’s weapon and ran after his brother and friend.

They raced through the house and burst out of the front door. Due to their haste, they fell down the steps but thankfully they managed to get their feet quickly. “Get the hell out of here!” Lena shouted to Ed and Harry as they raced past them.

However, before Ed and Harry could move, Mordechai appeared at the doorway. “Sweet Lord...” Ed breathed.

“...of the rings”, Harry finished “RUN!!! GO GO GO” they turn to flee...and run straight into the arms of the police officers.

\---------------

Lena’s eyes closed as the hot water rained down her body. As she’d been covered in mystery gloop from the jars at the Hell House, she headed straight for the shower in her motel room. She was going to take her sweet time making sure she got all the horrible stuff off of her.

~Sam and Dean’s motel room~

Dean sat on the bed doodling the question mark symbol on a note pad while Sam sat at the desk doing research, flitting between a book and his laptop. “What the hell is this symbol?” Dean muttered, staring at it “It's buggin' the hell outta me. This whole damn job's buggin' me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only goes after chicks”.

“It does”, Sam confirmed.

“All right. Well I mean that explains why he went after you and Lena, but why me?” Dean asked.

“Hilarious”, Sam said dryly “The legend also says he hung himself but did you see those slit wrists?”

“Yeah”, Dean replied.

“What's up with that?” Sam asked, confused “And the axe too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?”

“But this mook keeps changing”, Dean pointed out.

“Exactly”, Sam agreed “I'm telling ya, the way the story goes ...” he trailed off, seeing a new post was put on the Hellhound site “wait a minute”.

“What?” Dean asked.

“Someone added a new post to the HellHound site. Listen to this”, Sam said “'They say Mordechai Murdock was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity’” he read aloud. Dean suddenly sat straight up, staring at the symbol. He now knew where he’d seen it before. “Where the hell is this going?” Sam asked.

“I don't know”, Dean replied “but I think I might have just figured out where it all started”.

~Lena’s motel room~

A now pj clad Lena, sat at the desk, looking at her small stack of books she’d brought with her. You’d think after the evening’s excitement, her mind would be on Mordechai and not some ‘tag’ painted on the wall…but she couldn’t get it out of her mind! She knew she’d seen it somewhere before. But where?

Lena took one of the books and started to look through it. Minutes ticked by as she paged through her volumes. She was about to take a break when she found the symbol.

_Tulpas, also known as thoughtforms are frequently used in ceremonial or chaos magick._

_A Tulpa is the given name to anything formed through the meditation (focusing) of an idea. The theory is that if you meditate hard enough on an idea, it will materialize. Tibetan monks practice this often, and teach it as part of their learning. Tulpa do not have to be live-creatures but can also be inanimate objects, animals, furniture, or creatures. There is a theory that the entire universe was made through Tulpa meditation._

_A Tulpa is hard to define, as anything could possibly be a Tulpa. While the idea is still being focused on, the object or creature may change & morph into different forms as the idea itself changes. Tulpa can only be destroyed by eliminating the thought (if the Tulpa is not yet formed properly), or the diluting the concentration of the thought, then destroying the object or creature._

Lena sat back, taking in the information. It was interesting that particular symbol was painting on the wall of the Hell House. Then a crazy thought occurred to her. What if Mordechai wasn’t a ghost but a Tulpa? It would explain why he didn’t mist away when Sam shot him the first time. Plus Mordechai tried to attack her with an axe instead of trying to hang her.

A quick check on the Hellhounds site showed a new post about Mordechai being a Satanist and that he killed people with an axe. That just confirmed her thought on him being a Tulpa. Lena picked up her phone and dialled Sam.

 _“Hey Lena, what’s up?”_ the younger Winchester said as he picked up.

“I think I know what Mordechai is”, Lena said.

 _“That’s great!”_ Sam said happily _“can we stop by tomorrow morning to talk about it?”_

“Of course”, Lena said “how does 9 – 9.30 sound?”

_“Sounds good to me. see you in the morning”_


	13. Hell House part 3

Around half 9 in the morning there was a knock at Lena’s motel room door. She opened it to reveal Sam and Dean. “Hey guys”, Lena greeted. She stepped back to allow the brothers in.

“Sam said you figured out what Mordechai is”, Dean said.

“I did”, Lena said. She went over to the desk, picked up a book and showed the pair the page on Tulpas.

“He’s a Tulpa?” Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

“That actually would explain why he changed from hanging to using an axe”, Sam said before he tried to discretely adjust his trousers.

“It would also explain why you could deter him with rock salt”, Lena added.

“Because he's not a traditional spirit”, Dean said.

“Yeah”, Sam agreed, fidgeting on the spot. This time Lena noticed.

“You ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine”, Sam answered.

“So…if we get this sigil thingie off the wall and the website Mordechai will disappear”, Dean guessed.

Lena shook her head “unfortunately its not that simple. Once Tulpas are created they take on a life of their own”, she explained.

“Great”, Dean grumbled “So if he really is a thought form how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?”

“I don’t know how you can ‘kill’ an idea but I do know it wont be an easy task. Especially with our wannabe ghost hunters ‘helping’”, Lena said “while I waited for you two, I checked the Hellhounds site to see if there was anything new” she went over to the desk again, brought up the site “they posted footage of last night” Lena moved aside so that Sam and Dean could take a look “because of this Mordechai has become more popular than he was a couple of days ago”.  

Dean looked at the video and an idea popped into his head. “I got an idea”, he said “Come on”. The older Winchester turned and walked towards the door.

“Where we going?” Sam asked.

“We gotta find a copy store”, Dean answered. Lena powered down her laptop, pulled on her jacket and grabbed her purse. The trio then left the motel room.

“Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something”, Sam remarked itching as he walked. Dean laughed and walked on ahead “You did this?” he asked. His brother continued laughing “You're a friggin jerk!” Sam exclaimed.

“Oh yeah”, Dean agreed raising a fist into the air.

\---------------

“You know what you have to say?” Dean asked Lena as he pulled into the trailer park where Ed and Harry lived.

“Yes Dean, I do”, Lena answered “I hadn’t forgotten since the last time you asked me two minutes ago”. She got out of the Impala and walked towards the ghost hunter’s trailer. The brunette knocked on the trailer door.

“Who is it?” Harry called.

“Its me. The pretty friend of the amateurs”, Lena said. The door swung open.

“What brings you to our door uh….” Ed said trailing off as he didn’t know her name.

“Lena”, Lena supplied.

“What brings you to our door Lena?” Ed asked.

“Well, I have a favour to ask you fellas”, Lena said.

“Oh really?” Harry asked, leaning against the door, folding his arms, trying to look cool but failing “what kind of favour?”

“I need you shut down your website”, Lena answered.

“Sorry Lena but I’m afraid we can’t do that, not even for you”, Harry said.

“We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth”, Ed added.

“The truth is going to put more people in danger”, Lena countered “The more people go to the Hell House, the more likely someone will get hurt or worse…killed. Can you boys live with that?”

“She’s got a point”, Harry said “Maybe we should shut it down”.

Ed shook his head “we can’t shut it down”, he said adamantly.

Lena sighed “that’s a really shame because if you had agreed I would’ve told you the truth about Mordechai. Oh well” she turned and started to walk away when Harry called

“What’s the truth about Mordechai?”

Lena turned back to the pair “it wasn’t easy to dig up. I need your word you’ll shut the site down”, she said.

“Totally”, Ed agreed.

“Ok” Lena took out the forged death certificate from her pocket and gave it to Harry “It's a death certificate. From the '30s. We got it at the library. Now according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound”, she explained.

“He shot himself?” Ed said brows raised.

“Yep”, Lena confirmed “With a .45 pistol. To this day they say he's terrified of them. In fact, I read that if you shoot him with special wrought-iron rounds, it’ll kill him”.

Harry spins and bolts back toward the trailer, Ed follows his friend more slowly. “Slow your roll buddy”, Ed hissed to him “She’s gonna know we're excited”.

Lena watched them go with a smug smile on her face. They bought the story. It was only a matter of time before they posted it onto their website. 

\-------------

~café~

To kill some time, the trio stopped off at a café to grab a bit to eat. Dean reached up to the fisherman and pulled the cord. An annoying laugh sounded as the fisherman’s mouth moved up and down.

Sam tugged on the cord to stop the noise “If you pull that string one more time I'm gonna kill you”, he said.

With a deadpan look, Dean pulled the cord again. Sam immediately stops it, glaring at his brother. Lena just shook her head. At that moment she was glad that she was a single child.

“Come on man, you need more laughter in your life”, Dean said “You know you're way too tense”. Sam didn’t say a word, just gave his brother another dirty look.

“Did they post that story yet?” Lena spoke up.

Sam turned his laptop around to show her and Dean the screen. “’We've learned from a reputable source that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms’”, Lena read aloud.

“All right. How long do we wait?” Dean asked.

Sam slapped the lid of his laptop down “Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change”, he said “I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker”. He raised his bottle of beer to Dean and Lena. The older Winchester raised his own beer a tapped it against Sam’s. Lena did the same with her own glass of water.

“Sweet”, Dean said and took a long drink. Sam lifted his own bottle to his lips, barely suppressing a grin. 

Lena didn’t know what he was grinning about until Dean tried to put his beer bottle down but couldn’t as it was stuck to his hand. Sam then started to crack up making his brother look at him. “You didn't”, Dean said.

Still laughing, Sam held up a small tube of superglue “oh, I did!” he said.

Dean shakes his hand trying to get the bottle off his hand while Sam, pulls the string to set the fisherman laughing again. Lena shook her head with a smile of her own. These guys were something else weren’t they?

\----------------

Using the laughing fisherman as a distraction to draw the two policemen away from the Hell house so that the trio could get into it to deal with Mordechai. Lena held the torch tightly in her hand, flashing it around as she followed the brothers from room to room, Sam and Dean holding pistols.

“I barely have any skin left on my palm”, Dean said snarky as he adjusted his grip on his weapon.

“I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole”, Sam muttered. They moved into the kitchen and over to the basement door.

“You think old Mordechai's home?” Lena asked.

“I don't know”, Sam replied.

“Me either”, Ed suddenly spoke up from behind the trio causing them to spin around, the brothers pointing their weapons at Ed and Harry.

“WHOA!! WHOA!!” the pair exclaimed.

“What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?” Sam demanded.

“We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, ok?” Ed said defensively. There was a sudden sound of knives being sharpened which brought Sam and Dean back on alert. They turned back to the door, Lena, Ed and Harry standing close behind them.

“Ah guys, you wanna ... you wanna open that door for us?” Ed asked.

“Why don't you?” Dean shot back without taking his eyes off the door. Before anyone could make a move, Mordechai bursts through the door, with his axe held high. Without hesitation, Sam and Dean empty their guns into the Tulpa. Mordechai wavers for a moment before he disappeared into a mist, almost like when the brothers shot him with rock salt.

“Does that mean it worked?” Lena asked.

“Most likely”, Sam replied “Stay here”. He walked out of the room with Dean to check the other rooms.

“Oh God. He's gone. He's gone”, Ed breathed.

“Did you get him?” Harry asked.

“Yeah they got him”, Ed answered.

“No, on camera, did you get him on camera”, Harry corrected nodding to the device in Ed’s hands.

“Ah, ah, I …” Ed said fumbling with the camera, trying to see if he did actually catch anything on film. Harry snatched it from him but before he could check, Mordechai suddenly appears, slams his axe through the camera, forcing Harry to the ground and disappears again.

Lena and Ed helped Harry up from the floor as Dean run in having heard the commotion. “Hey! Didn't you guys post that B.S. story Lena gave you?” he asked.

“Of course we did”, Ed answered.

“But then our server crashed”, Harry added as Sam appeared in a doorway, gun at the ready.

“Well that’s bloody brilliant”, Lena griped “we’re in a house with weapons that do jack all towards Mordechai because you’re server crashed”.

“Sam, any ideas?” Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

“We are getting outta here”, Harry said.

“Yeah”, Ed agreed.

“Come on, Ed”, Harry said grabbing hold of his friend. The pair ran past Dean into another room.

“Wait!” Lena called hurrying after them. She chased the pair to the front door only to find it was locked. The trio turn to see Mordechai appear.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph”, Harry muttered.

“The power of Christ compels you”, Ed whimpered as Mordechai walked slowly towards them “the power of Christ compels you!” he said louder.

“He’s not a demon, idiot”, Lena all but snapped at him.

“HEY!” Sam shouted from behind Mordechai, gaining his attention “Come and get it you ugly son of a bitch”. They fight it out before Mordechai pins Sam against the wall, axe across his throat. “Get out of here, now!” he shouted at Ed, Harry and Lena.

“We're out of here...” Ed said and he rushed past with Harry. Lena didn’t run past, instead she struck Mordechai hard across the back with the torch she miraculously managed to keep hold of. She backed up when the Tulpa turned to her, releasing his grip on Sam.

“Dean!” Sam gasped rubbing his sore throat. The older Winchester appeared in the hallway holding a spray bottle.

“HEY!” he shouted, raising the bottle, lighting the gas and plume of fire appears. “Guys go!” he said to Sam and Lena. The pair hurry around Dean and out of the area. The older Winchester follows after them and together they ran through the house until they were safely outside.

“Mordechai can't leave the house, we can't kill him -- We improvise” Dean holds up his lighter, flicks it to create a small flame and throws it back into the house.

“That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?” Sam asked as the Hell house started to go up in flames.

“Well nobody will go in anymore”, Dean answered “I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works”.

“But what if the legend changes again so that he can leave?” Lena questioned.

“Then we'll just have to come back”, Dean replied.

“Kinda makes you wonder. Of all the thing we hunted, how many existed just cuz people believed in them”, Sam remarked as they watched the place burn.

\-------------------

Sam, Dean and Lena watched the two wannabe ghost hunters drive off in their car stuffed full of their belongings, trailer towed to the back of the vehicle. Apparently some Hollywood producer called them about a potential ‘movie’ on the Hell House. Lena couldn’t believe that any self-respecting person in the movie biz would be interested.

“I have a confession to make”, Sam spoke up after a moment.

“What's that”, Dean said.

“I, uh...I was the one that called them and told them I was a producer”, Sam admitted.

Lena chuckled “I knew it had be a hoax. I mean they’re nice guys an all but seriously? Who would really be interested”.

Sam grinned “I know, right”, he said.

“Yeah well I'm the one who put the dead fish in their back seat”, Dean told them both. That had all three of them in fits of laughter.

When they finally managed to stop laughing, Sam took Lena to one side. “Lena I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink with me like uh…now?” he asked.

“Sam…I can’t. It’s been a long day and I’m tired”, Lena replied.

“Oh. Ok”, Sam said trying not to let his disappointment show.

“But I would love to grab a drink with you sometime”, Lena continued earning a glimmer of hope in the younger Winchester “next time you’re down my way, stop by and we’ll go out”.

“Yeah, that sounds great”, Sam said happily.


	14. Something Wicked part 1

~4 days later~                                                                                                                                                      

There was a big grin on Jonah’s face when he opened the door to see Lena standing there. “Well, well if it isn’t our favourite white witch”, he said teasingly.

“I’m the only white witch you know Jonah”, Lena said. The man stepped back allowing the brunette inside.

“Good point”, Jonah conceded.

“So how’s the girls?” Lena asked. Jonah was about to answer her when they both heard a high pitched shriek of

“Lee Lee!” the witch barely had a chance to turn towards the source of the sound when she was bowled over by a small object. It was Jonah’s youngest Anabel.

“Hello Anna”, Lena greeted managing to sit up, with the youngster on her lap.

“I glad you here”, Anabel said happily, hugging the brunette.

“Me too sweetheart”, Lena said hugging her back.

“Lena!” another young voice cried and Jonah’s other daughter Eliza pounced on her sister and Lena.

“Hello to you too Lizzie”, Lena said ruffling the girl’s curly hair. The sisters got off of Lena, enabling her to stand up.

“Do the magic Lee Lee! Do the magic!” Anabel cried jumping up and down.

“You forgot the ‘magic word’ Anna”, Eliza reminded her.

“Please Lee Lee?” Anabel pleaded, clasping her hands together in a prayer, giving the young witch puppy dog eyes.

Lena couldn’t help but smile at how adorable the four year old was being. “Oh alright. I suppose I could do a little magic”, she said with mock reluctance. She raised her hands and with a couple of movements, she created a group of colourful butterflies that fluttered around Anabel’s and Eliza’s heads. The girls laughed in delight and tried to grab them. Lena sent the butterflies down the hall making the sisters chase after them.

“So how did it go with that specialist I told you about?” Jonah asked as he and Lena followed the children.

“Well…he was a fraud. Turned out he never had a gift. His wife was just using a Reaper to trade one life for another”, Lena told him.

“Oh Lena I’m so sorry. I had no idea, I thought he was the genuine thing. I swear”, Jonah said feeling rather bad as he was the one who’d suggested Roy LeGrange in the first place.

“It’s ok Jonah. You didn’t know”, Lena said. She didn’t blame him at all for what happened. “Thanks to you we managed to stop more people from being killed and set a Reaper free”, she continued. The pair stopped in the living room doorway and watched Anabel and Eliza run around trying to catch the butterflies Lena had created.

“Do Sam and Dean know what you are?” Jonah asked as the brunette made a few more of the pretty insects for the girls to play with.

“No they don’t”, Lena replied.

“Why not?” Jonah asked “in their line of work, having someone like you helping would make things easier”.

“It’s because of their line of work that I haven’t told them and why I never will”, Lena said “they wouldn’t believe that I’m a white witch. All they’ll see is that I am a supernatural being and that I was just pretending to be their friend so they wouldn’t kill me”.

“You never know Lena, those two might surprise you”, Jonah said optimistically.

“Regardless, I’m never telling them”, Lena said adamantly “And you if happen to run into the brothers…”

 “I promise, I wont tell them or anyone else what you are”, Jonah assured her.

“Good”, Lena said.

“Aw”, Anabel and Eliza whined as the butterflies disappeared, gaining their father’s and Lena’s attention.

“Can you do the magic again?” Anabel begged.

“I don’t know…I’d have to ask your father here first”, Lena said nodding the Jonah.

“Please daddy, let her do the magic again”, Anabel and Eliza pleaded, hugging their father, looking up at him with those big puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, ok she can do the magic again”, Jonah said giving Lena a look. The brunette smiled and waved her hands again creating more butterflies and even adding a few fairies. Lena and Jonah watched as they played around with the creatures that she’d made.

Later…

“I really appreciate you coming today Lena”, Jonah said as they tackled the dishes. Anabel and Eliza were keeping themselves occupied with cartoons on the tv.

“Its no problem”, Lena said “though I had planned to visit sooner but time seems to fly when your aiding hunters in the search of evil supernatural things”.

Jonah laughed “I suppose it does”, he agreed “but I’m glad you’re here now. The girls love having you around”. He turned back to the dish he was washing “they’re much safer with you present”, he added in a mutter which she caught.

“What do you mean they’re much safer with me here?” Lena questioned.

Jonah set the dish he’d been washing down and turned to her “something weird is happening to the kids around here. They’re getting sick”, he said.

“That’s not exactly strange. People get sick all the time, including children”, Lena said.

“True but I asked around and it seems that only children are getting sick. That’s not the strangest part. It works its way through siblings, one at a time”, Jonah told her.

“That is weird”, Lena agreed.

“People are saying its pneumonia…”

“But you don’t think so”, Lena stated.

Jonah shook his head “No. Don’t ask me why but I’ve got this horrible feeling that it’s something supernatural causing the kids to get sick and not some virus”, he admitted “and I don’t want my daughters to become his/hers/ its next targets”.

“They won’t”, Lena said “whatever this thing is, it’ll be sorry if it tries to go for Anabel and Eliza because now it’ll have me to deal with”.

\----------

“Ok, you’re all tucked in”, Lena said pulling the  covers around Anabel “Snug as a bug in a rug”. She gave the girl a kiss on her forehead.

“Love you Lee Lee”, the youngster said before she closed her eyes. Lena softly smiled at her youngest goddaughter. She then turned to Eliza.

“Night Lizzy”, she said kissing the girl on the cheek. 

“Night Lena”, Eliza said and closed her eyes as well. Lena went over to the windows making sure they were locked tight. Her eyes flickered blue as she checked that the wards she put up were still in place. Glowing symbols appeared on the glass. Lena nodded, pleased that they were still present.

The witch left the room and headed downstairs. “Did they settle down ok?” Jonah asked.

“Yep”, Lena answered. She then proceeded to check the wards around the ground floor of the house, Jonah following her. “The house is secure”, she informed her friend “No supernatural creature is getting into this house”.

“Good, that’s good”, Jonah said relieved “I realise that this might seem overkill…”

“It’s not overkill”, Lena gently cut in “a parent’s intuition is not to be taken lightly. Warding the house _is_ the right thing to do”.

The next day…

Sam leant against the Impala, eyes on the playground. It was empty save for two girls. Which was strange because it should have been packed with children playing. As he’s watching the playground, his brother comes out of a coffee shop across the road. He walked over and handed Sam a coffee “Well...the waitress thinks the local freemasons are up to something sneaky but other than that no one's heard about anything freaky going on”, Dean informed him.

“Dean you got the time?” Sam asked.

Dean glanced at his watch “Ten after Four”, he replied “Why?”

“What's wrong with this picture”, Sam said nodding to the playground.

“School's out isn't it?” Dean remarked a bit confused by what he was seeing.

“Yeah”, Sam said “So where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now”.

They walked toward the playground, noting that there was a woman sitting on a park bench watching the children. She looked kinda familiar…

“Isn’t that Lena?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, it is”, Dean confirmed.

“Hey, Lena”, the younger Winchester said to the brunette when they got closer, gaining her attention.

“Hey guys”, she greeted before turning her gaze back to her goddaughters.

“You don’t seem so surprised to see us”, Sam remarked sitting next to her on the bench.

“Why should I be? Hunting the supernatural probably takes you to all sorts of places. Besides this isn’t the first time we’ve bumped into each other while on a case”, Lena said.

“True”, Sam conceded.

“It’s a little weird that the playground is so empty”, Dean commented.

“I know”, Lena said “something is getting the children around here ill enough to be hospitalised which is making parents anxious. I don’t blame them”. She glanced at her watch “look, I gotta take Anna and Lizzy home for dinner”, she said “If you follow us, we can talk about this some more”.

Lena stood up “Anna, Lizzy!” she called making the two girls look over in her direction “time to go”. Eliza took hold of her sister’s hand and hurried toward the three adults. They went straight for Lena, Anabel opting to hide herself behind the woman. Eliza on the other hand stuck next to her but kept her gaze on the ground, suddenly shy. “Sam, Dean these are my goddaughters Eliza and Anabel”, Lena said introducing them.

Eliza gave a timid “Hello” while Anabel peeked out at the brothers before quickly hiding back behind Lena.

“They’re a bit shy”, Lena stated. She took hold of Eliza’s hand and then coaxed Anabel out so she could hold hers as well. Lena then took them to her car, Sam and Dean following. She put the sisters in her vehicle, turned to the brothers and told them to follow her back to her friend’s house.

~Jackson residence~

“You girls go play while I make you some dinner”, Lena said to Eliza and Anabel “and no running on the stairs!” she called after them as they hurried upstairs to their room.

“Are you sure its ok for us to be here?” Sam asked her.

“Jonah won’t mind”, Lena replied.

“Is this the same Jonah that sent us to the phony faith healer?” Dean asked.

“The very same”, Lena confirmed “but he didn’t know that Roy was a phony”, she quickly added.  

“Of course he didn’t”, the older Winchester muttered.

“He didn’t know Dean”, Lena repeated firmly “believe me…don’t believe me…I don’t really care but I what I won’t stand for is accusing my friend of anything. So you’re going to continue, I suggest you leave right now”.

“He won’t”, Sam assured her and looked pointedly at his brother.

Dean sighed “He’s right, I won’t continue to accuse your friend”, he promised.

“Good”, Lena said, pleased “Now make yourselves at home. I got dinner to start”.  


	15. Something Wicked part 2

Lena looked over at the kitchen doorway when she heard a knocking. It was Sam. “Do you need any help?” he asked.

“No, I’m good”, Lena answered picking up the large saucepan with one hand and started pulling the contents out with a spoon into a Pyrex dish. Sam went over and held out his hands for the pan.

“Let me”, he said. Lena gave him the pan and continued to put the contents into the dish. She then stuck the dish in the oven and set the timer.

“I appreciate your help but I could’ve done it on my own”, Lena said taking the pan from Sam and sticking it in the bubbly water that was in the sink in order to soak.

“I know, I just didn’t feel right standing there when I could help”, Sam told her.

“Well, again I appreciate your….help” Lena looked at Sam confused by the expression on his face “Sam, what’s wrong?”  

“Nothing”, Sam answered walking toward her “I just missed you”.

“It’s been 4…no 5 days since I last saw you and your brother”, Lena said “how could you have missed me in such a small amount of time?”

“I could not see you for a few hours and still miss you”, Sam admitted. And that was something he was never going to confess to his brother despite Dean’s constant badgering to ‘get together’ with her. Lena’s breath hitched when he reached out and touched her cheek. Her heart started to beat a little faster as Sam slowly leant toward her. When their lips were mere inches apart there was a loud call of

“I’m home!”

Lena pulled away from Sam and hurried into the hallway where Jonah was standing. “Jonah”, she greeted.

“Lena”, Jonah said.

“Daddy!” came two voices from the stairs. Jonah looked up and smiled broadly at his two daughters. Anabel and Eliza rushed down the stairs and gave their father a massive hug.

“We’ve missed you”, Eliza proclaimed.

“I missed you guys too”, Jonah said “were you both good for Lena?”

“They were absolute angels”, Lena told him.

“That’s good”, Jonah said happily.

“I got dinner in the oven. Should be about 10 minutes”, Lena informed her friend who nodded. She walked back to the kitchen past Sam, missing the disappointed look on his face. However, Dean did notice. While Jonah was chatting to his children, Dean went up to his brother.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked.

“Nothing”, Sam answered, his gaze shifting to the kitchen door.

“Uh huh”, Dean said not really believing him.

Later…

Lena wandered around the house checking the wards while Jonah was putting his children to bed. Although she wasn’t really paying too much attention to what she was doing as she was too preoccupied by the kiss that had almost happened between herself and Sam. Admittedly she was a little disappointed that they were interrupted. No doubt it’ll be a while before it even happened again, if it did happen at all. Especially if the brothers find out what she was…Lena’s hand movements stilled.

If this friendship between her and Sam became something more and they found out she was a witch… he would hate her, probably kill her for it. Lena shook her head and continued checking the wards. No, she wasn’t going to let them find out.

“How’s the wards holding?” Jonah asked making the young witch jump.

“Jonah! You almost gave me a heart attack!” Lena exclaimed.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you”, Jonah said apologetically “So…how are the wards holding?”

“Just checking the last ward downstairs, now”, Lena answered. She waved her hands at one of the windows and Jonah watched blue glowing symbol appeared. “Looks like I–“ she broke off when the symbol turned red. And then one by one the wards appeared, bathing the whole room in a blood red glow. Lena and Jonah exchanged looks before they raced upstairs to the girl’s room.

As they got nearer, they heard screaming. Jonah burst into the room, followed by Lena. Anabel and Eliza were huddled together on the floor in a corner of the room. “T-there’s something scary at the window!” the older child cried. Lena rushed over to the window and saw  hooded black figure hurrying away.

“Stay with the girls!” she ordered Jonah and ran out of the room. Lena raced down the stairs and out of the front door. She skidded to a stop by the road and looked around. The black robed figure was gone. “Damn it”, she cursed.

Lena turned and started back toward the house when she stopped. Something didn’t feel right but before she could move, she was knocked back. She rolled over only to be pinned in place by the hooded figure. Lena’s eyes widened as she recognised what was holding her down. It was a Shtriga!

As such she clamped her mouth shut knowing that the thing would try to steal her life force. The Shtriga grabbed her face and slowly forced her mouth open, Lena fighting it all the way. But she wasn’t strong enough and soon the creature was stealing her life force. Lena’s eyes closed and her hands curled into fists as she summoned as much magic as she could currently tap into.

Her eyes flew open, pupils a brilliant blue. Lena shoved her now flaming hands into the Shtriga causing it to let out an unearthly shriek. It stumbled back, robes alight. Lena shakily got to her feet and watched the Shtriga scurry away, still burning. She knew that fire wasn’t going to kill it but it would slow the creature down.

Lena extinguished her hands and then started back towards the house again, her steps slow and unsteady. As she approached the two story building, Jonah appeared in the doorway. The brunette witch swayed on the spot before she collapsed. “Lena!” Jonah exclaimed running down the steps. He went over to her, knelt down and pulled her into his arms.

“It’s a Shtriga”, Lena whispered “tell Sam and Dean”. Her eyes fluttered shut and she went limp.

\-----------------

After learning about the Shtriga targeting the home of Jonah and his daughters, Dean decided that their house would be were they’d catch the creature. For bait they were using the two little girls…and Lena. And that didn’t sit well with Sam at all. He hated the fact that the Shtriga had attacked the girl he was completely into just hours after they’d stayed over for dinner. He should’ve stayed! It was only pure luck, according to Lena that she managed to fight of the Shtriga before it killed her.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea”, Sam muttered eyeing the video feed from the camera they’d set up in the girl’s bedroom. Anabel and Eliza were in one bed while Lena was in the other.

“Heard you the first time Sammy”, Dean said “but this is the only way to catch the Shtriga”. Sam huffed and sat back, arms crossed, clearly unhappy. “What time is it?” the older Winchester asked.

“Three”, Sam replied, checking his watch.

“You two sure consecrated iron rounds are gonna work?” Jonah asked as he stood behind the brother’s chairs. He was just as worried as Sam was about using his children and his very good friend as bait.

“They will”, Dean assured him.

~Anabel’s and Eliza’s room~

Lena lay there in Eliza’s bed, straining her ears for any noise of the Shtriga approaching the house. Her head snapped over to the window when her ears picked up faint scratching on the glass. She watched the window slide up before she turned her head away, closing her eyes. She had to make the Shtriga think she was asleep. The only time its vulnerable is when it feeds and it wouldn’t likely risk doing that if she was awake, considering that she set it on fire the night before.

Lena’s hands fisted the bedspread as she heard the Shtriga move over to the bed. She felt it grab her face but didn’t open her eyes, not even when she felt it start to draw her energy out of her mouth.

“Hey!” she heard Sam shout.

“Lena move!” Dean ordered. The brunette’s eyes flew open and with a bit of effort, she yanked herself from the Shtriga’s grasp and threw herself off the bed. The second she was clear, Dean shot the creature right between the eyes.

The Shtriga fell back on the floor with a thud. Dean cautiously approached it while Sam stuck by Lena, the brunette leaning against him heavily. Eliza and Anabel huddled against their father, not making a sound. They jumped when Dean shot the Shtriga three more times, energy it had stolen from the numerous children escaping from its mouth. It falls in on itself, disintegrating. A little wisp of white energy floated over to Lena, slithering between her parted lips. She gasped, immediately feeling better as her stolen energy was now returned.

“Is it over?” Eliza piped up.

“Yeah Lizzie, its over”, Lena mumbled, resting her head on Sam’s shoulder.


	16. Devil's Trap

The next time Lena saw the Winchester brothers was when Bobby called her. He was pretty vague on the phone but she could tell by his voice that whatever they needed her was very important. “I got here as fast as I could”, Lena said quickly to Bobby after he opened the door “so what was so important you couldn’t properly tell me over the phone?”

“Follow me”, Bobby said and led her into the front room. Lena stopped dead in the doorway when she saw a blonde woman tied to a chair. But the young witch _knew_ that wasn’t a woman per say, it was a demon possessing her body.

“Oooh you’ve brought in a witch. I’m trembling in my shoes”, Meg mocked. Sam and Dean shot Lena quizzical looks.

“What’s she talking about?” Dean asked.

“What did you want me to do Bobby? Exorcize her?” Lena asked looking at the older hunter, ignoring Dean’s question.

Bobby nodded “but do it carefully. We have no idea what state her body will be in once the demon leaves”, he said.

“I’ll do my best”, Lena promised. She turned to Sam and Dean “I’m sorry”, she said earning confused looks from both. She raised her hand and her eyes turned blue.

“What the hell?” Dean gaped as Lena started to chant.

“Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino...”

“What is she?” Sam muttered staring at Lena as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Tribuite virtutem deo…” Bobby moved over to Sam and Dean.

“She’s a witch”, he told them.

“She’s a WITCH?!” Dean exclaimed.

“Yes, I’m a witch”, Lena snapped, shooting him a glare, her eyes still brilliant blue. This made the brothers take a step back, startled. “Now shut up and let me do this” she turned back to Meg “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo. Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae” a wind starts to blow through the room, ruffling clothes  and hair “Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. (the chair starts to slide around the circle) Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi....”

“Your father isn’t dead!” Meg cried through the pain.

“Lena wait”, Sam said and she paused.

“How do we know you’re telling the truth?” Dean demanded, still seething from Bobby’s revelation about the young woman whom he considered a friend.

“You don’t”, Meg answered.

“Lena continue”, Dean ordered.

“A building!” Meg gasped “Okay? A building in Jefferson City”.

“Missouri?” Dean asked “Where, where? An address!”

“I don’t know”, Meg insisted.

“And the demon – the one we’re looking for - where is it?” Sam questioned.

“I don’t know! I swear! That’s everything. That’s all I know”, Meg told them.

“Finish it”, Dean said to Lena who nodded.

“Lena please don’t”, Meg begged “if I leave, _she_ will die!”

“No, she won’t. I will save her”, Lena assured the demon.

“Not without great cost to you. I can already see its taking a toll”, the demon said.

“Why do you care?” Lena asked.

“You’re one of the good ones Lena, just like your mother”, Meg answered. Lena shoved back the tears that had threatened to rise for those words. “Do it Lena, I’m ready”, the demon said. Lena lifted her hand and carried on chanting until Meg threw her head back, smoke pouring out through her mouth.

“Get her onto the floor”, Lena said to Sam and Dean as Meg’s head dropped down, blood dripping from her lips “Bobby get some water and blankets”.

Bobby rushed off while Dean and Sam untie Meg. They laid her down on the floor. “Thank you Lena”, she whispered.

“Thank me when you’re properly healed”, Lena said. She took a breath and held her hands out over Meg’s chest and started to chant once more.

“Lena…your nose”, Sam said when it started to bleed, the young woman looking like she was on the verge of passing out. Lena wiped it away and carried on with what she was doing. Suddenly she fell backward, away from Meg. Sam being the closest one, grabbed her. He looked down at the unconscious witch in his arms. He couldn’t believe that she was a witch. But he wasn’t angry at her for keeping it from them. He could guess why, she was afraid of what he and Dean would think, being hunters and all. Honestly, he didn’t care what she was.

“Go easy on her”, Meg whispered gaining his and Dean’s attention “she _is_ one of the good ones. And your father is at Sunrise Apartments”. Her eyes fluttered shut. Dean checked her pulse and was glad to feel that it was steady. 

Bobby came back into the room with a blanket and glass of water. “Lena overdid herself, didn’t she?” he asked setting the blanket of glass down.

“Is that what happens when she passes out?” Sam questioned.

“It is”, Bobby replied.

“Why didn’t you tell us she was a witch sooner?” Dean demanded.

“Wasn’t my place to say”, Bobby told him “and before you decide to interrogate that girl because of what she is, reconsider it”.

“Why? She kept this a secret from us!” Dean exclaimed, angrily.

“Lena had a very good reason for doing that”, Sam said calmly.

“Oh really? Enlighten me Sam”, Dean demanded.

“We’re hunters Dean. She was afraid that if she’d told us, we would kill her”, Sam explained.

Dean’s brows raised “seriously? She really thinks that we would kill her?” he scoffed.

“Well wouldn’t you?” Bobby challenged.

“I-I…I need some air”, Dean abruptly stood up and stormed out of the room.

“I wouldn’t do it”, Sam said quietly, glancing down at Lena “I couldn’t”. Bobby wasn’t an idiot. He knew that look on the younger Winchester’s face. He loved her.

“I’m gonna go talk to your brother. See if I can get some sense into him”, Bobby said. He got up and left the room. Sam carefully gathered Lena up in his arms, took her over to the couch and laid her down on it.

“I won’t let Dean hurt you, I promise”, he vowed.

~outside~

“Nothing you say will make this ok Bobby”, Dean said when he noticed the older man approach “she’s a witch. Nothing  will change that”.

“So what you’re gonna kill her?” Bobby demanded “because she can’t change what she is?”

“No! I…I don’t know!” Dean grasped his hair, frustrated. John had raised them to hate anything supernatural. To find it. Hunt it. Kill it. But now he was faced with the revelation that someone he knew was part of the supernatural community and he didn’t know what to do. “Meg said she was one of the ‘good ones’. What does that mean?” he questioned.

“Lena is a white witch Dean. She doesn’t do black magic and she doesn’t hurt people”, Bobby explained.

“What about her eyes? The turned blue!”

“Some witches eyes turn that colour when they use magic. White Witches to be specific. Dark/Black Witches’ eyes turn red when they use magic”, Bobby explained. Dean huffed, this wasn’t helping him at all. It was only making it harder. “I can’t tell you what to do but I will warn you that if you try to hurt Lena in anyway, I _will_ stop you. That girl has been nothing but decent to me and to you boys. Plus she’s kept the promise she made years ago” Bobby turned to head back into the house but glanced back at Dean “oh, and your brother would stop you as well. He’s got a thing for her”.

Dean watched him leave before he tiredly rubbed a hand on his face. Of course his brother had a thing for Lena. That had been pretty obvious. And that pretty much clinched it for him. He wasn’t going to kill Lena despite every instinct that had been drilled into him since he was a boy was telling him to do it.

He squared his shoulders and went back inside the house. “How’s she doing?” Dean asked his brother.

“She seems ok. I don’t know how long she’ll be unconscious though”, Sam answered “what about you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine”, Dean answered “what about Meg?” he asked Bobby who was now tending to the blonde.

“Lena’s pretty much healed her up so she’s gonna be fine after she gets some rest”, Bobby replied “you two better get moving to wherever your dad’s been taken”.

“But –“  Sam started.

“I’ll keep an eye on Lena and Meg”, Bobby cut in “go. Oh, and take this with you” he got up, got a book from a shelf and held it out to Sam “Key of Solomon, You might need it”.

“Thanks”, Sam said and he and his brother left.


	17. As I lay dying part 1

 

Lena straightened the blanket over the still slumbering Meg. As soon as she’d regained consciousness, the young witch had Bobby move the blonde to the sofa as it was a far better place for her to rest than the floor.

“She still out?” Bobby asked, entering the room. Lena nodded, wincing as she did so. “You still not feeling 100%?” he questioned.

“I’ll be fine”, Lena assured him. At his raised eyebrow , she repeated herself “I’ll be fine Bobby. I have to be especially if Sam and Dean wanna try and kill me. Not that I blame them”.

“They don’t want to kill you”, Bobby said making Lena look at him with surprise.

“They don’t?” the brunette said.

“Nope. Sam didn’t want to and after talking to Dean for a little bit, he came around too”, Bobby told her.

“’Talking’? You threatened him didn’t you?” Lena asked with smile.

“Maybe”, Bobby replied.

“Thank you Bobby”, Lena said “I’m just gonna grab some air for a little bit, you mind keeping an eye Meg for me?”

“Sure”, Bobby replied and Lena left the house, sitting down on the porch. It was a little over ten minutes later when the older hunter came outside with a rather serious look on his face.

Lena stood up “what happened?”

“That was Sam. He, Dean and John were in an accident”, Bobby answered.

“Oh my god”, Lena breathed “are they ok?”

“Sam and John are a bit banged up but fine. Dean on the other hand…. he’s in a coma and they don’t think its likely he’s going to wake up”, Bobby explained. Lena sank down on step, shaken up by the news. “Sam also wants me to tow the impala back here”, he continued “Will you be ok?”

“I will be”, Lena answered, as calmly as she possibly could but Bobby could hear the tremor in her voice.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can”, Bobby promised, gently squeezed her shoulder.

“Ok”, Lena said. She watched him walk down the steps and over to his car. There the brunette sat, anxiously waiting for Bobby’s return. An hour had passed until the hunter came back, the impala attached to the back. Lena stood up when both of the front car doors opened up, Bobby getting out of the drivers seat and Sam got out of the passenger’s side.

Lena hurried over to the younger Winchester and hugged him carefully being mindful of his injuries. “Sam, I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t passed out I could’ve gone with you guys…I could’ve protected you…” Sam cut off her ramblings by touching her face.

“You don’t need to apologise, it’s not your fault”, he said “I for one I’m glad you weren’t with us. If you’d gotten hurt…I’d never be able to forgive myself”.

“Still…I feel awful”, Lena admitted. She stepped back “what can I do to help?” she asked.

“Can you heal Dean?” Sam questioned.

“Yes, I can”, Lena replied.

“Lena I’m not sure that’s a good idea”, Bobby spoke up “you’ve hardly recovered from exorcizing the demon from Meg and then healing her afterward”.

“That true?” Sam asked her.

“I’m not at my full strength yet”, Lena admitted “but I am strong enough to save Dean”.

“Good”, Sam said. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket “you wouldn’t happen to have any of this stuff would you?” Lena took the paper and looked over the ingredients “dad needs it for protection from the demon”.

“You mean the one that got your mother and Jessica?” Lena questioned.

“The very same”, Sam confirmed.

Lena looked down at the paper again and frowned “you sure he wants protection from the demon?” she questioned.

“Yes”, Sam replied “why?”

Lena looked up at the younger Winchester “this stuff your dad wants is to summon something”, she told him.

“You sure?” Sam asked.

“Sam, I know ingredients for a summoning spell when I see it” Lena showed him the paper “and this is it”. 

~hospital~

“Dean’s room is right down the hall”, Sam said when he and Lena reached John’s hospital room.

“Thanks”, Lena said and headed down the hall. The younger Winchester took a breath before he stalked into his father’s room.

“Did you think I wouldn't find out?” Sam demanded throwing the duffle bag on to John’s bed.

“What are you talking about?” John asked confused.

“A friend of mine told me the truth”, Sam snapped “The stuff you wanted? Doesn’t ward off a demon, it summons one! You're planning on bringing the it here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!”

“I have a plan, Sam”, John said calmly.

“That's exactly my point!” Sam shouted “Dean is dying, and _you_ have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!”

“No, no, no, guys, don't do this!” Dean said loudly but of course no one could hear him being a spirit and all.

“Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Dean”, John argued.

“How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!” Sam retorted.

“Come on guys, don't do this!” Dean exclaimed.

“You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened”, John said.

“It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too”, Sam countered.

“Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now”, John shot back.

“Shut up, both of you!” Dean shouted, flinging his hand out. It collided with a glass of water, sending it flying. Sam and John look at each other confused at what happened while Dean stared at the broken glass, stunned. “Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother”, he remarked. Suddenly he crumpled to the floor as a pain shot through him, his form flickering. 

Nurses and doctors start running by in the hallway. “Something's going on out there”, John stated and jerked his head toward the door.

Sam darted out of the door and over to Dean’s room where Lena was standing in the doorway watching a handful of medical staff surround the older Winchester trying to resuscitate him. The brunette witch grabbed Sam’s hand as they continued to use the paddles to attempt to jumpstart Dean’s. 

Dean came up behind Sam and Lena and saw a ghostly figure floating over his body “You get the hell away from me!” he shouted rushing toward the spirit. He momentarily took hold of it before he was thrown backward. The spirit then flew out of the room. As soon as it was gone, the monitors stopped beeping like crazy.

“We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm”, one of the nurses said making Sam and Lena sigh in relief.

“Thank god”, the young witch breathed. Eventually everyone filtered out of the room, leaving just Sam and Lena.

“You sure you can do this?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I can”, Lena replied. She approached Dean’s bedside and held her hands over the older Winchester’s chest. Her eyes flared blue and she started to chant. This went on for several minutes before Sam noticed the brunette’s nose start to bleed again.

“Lena!” he exclaimed quickly grabbing her as she fell backward, unconscious. Sam sat down on the floor, holding her in his arms. Why did she lie and tell him she was strong enough to heal Dean? He wouldn’t have been upset with her if she’d admitted that she needed more time to recover. The last thing he wanted was for her push herself too far just to help him. As much as he wanted his brother to be healed, her wellbeing was just as important to him.


	18. As I lay dying part 2

 

When Lena regained consciousness, she was sitting in a chair near Dean’s bed. “Hey Lena”, Sam said moving over to her, cup of water in his hand. He held it out to her.

“Thanks”, Lena said sipping the cold liquid.

“Why did you tell me that you were fine?” Sam asked.

Lena looked down at her drink “You had enough to worry about and I didn’t want to add to it”, she said quietly.

“Next time, don’t be afraid to tell me”, Sam said softly, lifting her head so he could look her in the eyes “you’re wellbeing is just as important to me” His hand moved from her chin to her cheek and the brunette leaned into his touch “I care about you”.

“I care about you too”, Lena said softly. The pair leant towards each other, this time their lips touched without any interruptions. Lena moved her plastic cup away with her magic so she wouldn’t accidently drop it as they made out. This definitely was worth the annoyance/disappointment of their almost kiss months ago. Eventually they pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

Unnoticed by either of them, Dean’s spirit entered the room. He smiled at them both. “About time”, he remarked.

Lena pulled back from Sam “Dean?” she questioned, surprised, standing up.

“You can hear me?” Dean asked, hopeful. He’d been wanting someone to be able to hear him since he discovered that he was a spirit.

Lena nodded “Yeah, I can”, she confirmed.

“Thank god”, Dean said, utterly relieved.

“You can hear Dean?” Sam asked looking around the room “what’s he saying?”

“He was asking if I could hear him. And he’s relieved when I said ‘yes’”, Lena answered.

“There’s something in this hospital Lena”, Dean said “a Reaper”.

Lena’s eyes widened “oh boy”, she breathed.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked,  concerned.

“There’s a Reaper here”, Lena replied. Sam’s expression was a mirror of hers.

“Ask Dean if its after him”, he said.

“No need to ask, I can hear you. And yes its after me”, Dean explained.

“He says you can just talk straight to him as he can hear you”, Lena repeated “and the Reaper is after him”.

“Well, if it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it”, Sam stated.

“Nope, can't kill death”, Lena said.

“Which means I’m screwed”, Dean added. Lena glanced over in his direction.

“No, you’re not screwed. We’ll figure out a way”, she said firmly.

“She’s right Dean”, Sam agreed “There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do”. The younger Winchester then left the room, leaving Lena alone with Dean.

However, when he reached his dad’s hospital room, he wasn’t there. Sam frowned. Where was he? Down in the boiler room, John was setting up to summon Yellow Eyes.

Lena and Dean looked over at the doorway when Sam came back, carrying John’s journal. “Our Dad wasn’t in his room but I got his journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here”, he said. He started to page through, Lena and Dean moving over to have a look.

When Sam reached a page titled ‘Reapers’ and Dean’s eyes widened reading something on the page. He quickly left the room to go find Tessa. Sam  carried on going through his father’s journal.  

“There’s nothing in here”, Sam said tossing the journal angrily onto the chair “I don’t know how to help him”.

Lena hugged him as he started to get upset “Its going to be ok”, she said softly rubbing his back “I can keep healing him if you like”, she offered.

“That’s not really a good idea”, Sam said “you passed out last time”.

“But this time around I wont be trying to heal him the whole way, just enough to get him out of the danger zone”, Lena said “maybe that’ll stop the Reaper from coming after him”.

Sam looked at his brother and then at Lena “do it”, he said. Lena stepped away from him and toward the bed. She took a breath and held her hands over Dean’s chest again. Her eyes turned blue as she started to recite the healing spell once more.

Sam watched the brunette healing his brother. Several minutes passed and she was still going. Suddenly Dean gasped, eyes flying open. Lena jumped back, startled. Sam darted to the doorway as Dean started to choke on the tube in his throat. “Help! I need help!” Sam shouted.

\---------------

Several hours later…

Sam and Lena stood back while the doctor spoke to Dean. “I can't explain it. The edema's vanished”, he said “The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you”. _Or a white witch_ Dean thought casting a glance at Lena.

“Thanks, doc”, Dean said to the medical professional and the doctor leaves “thanks Lena, I owe you big time”, he said to the brunette.

“I wish I could take the credit for your speedy recovery but there’s no way I healed you that quickly”, Lena said.

Dean frowned “So who was it?” he asked.

“We have no idea. All we know was that a Reaper was after you”, Sam told him.

“If you hadn’t healed me enough…then how did I get away?” Dean queried to Lena.

“Your guess is as good as mine”, she replied “I’m gonna call Bobby, tell him the good news”. Lena left the room, passing by John in the hall. The man in question, entered his son’s room.

“How you feeling, dude?” he asked.

“Fine, I guess. I'm alive”, Dean replied.

“That's what matters”, John remarked.

“Where were you last night?” Sam demanded.

“I had some things to take care of”, John explained, vaguely.  

“Well, that's specific”, Sam said sarcastically.

“Come on, Sam”, Dean said but his brother ignored him.

“Did you go after the demon?” Sam pressed.

“No”, John answered.

“You know, why don't I believe you right now?” Sam said.

“Can we not fight?” John asked, his voice taking on a pleading tone “You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?”

Sam frowned, taken aback by this sudden change in his dad. “Dad, are you all right?” he asked, concerned.

“Yeah”, John replied “Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?”

“Uh…sure”, Sam said and left the room, still rather confused by the change in his father’s attitude.

 Lena met the young Winchester as he was coming back toward Dean’s room, cup of vending machine coffee in his hand. “Bobby is really happy to know that Dean’s ok”, she told him “as is Meg”.

“How is Meg doing?” Sam asked.

“She’s ok, trying to sort through everything that’s happened while she was possessed”, Lena explained “Bobby’s gonna help her”.  

“Good”, Sam said. He happened to glance into an open doorway and saw his dad on the floor “Dad?!” he exclaimed, the coffee cup falling out of his hand and he ran into the room. “He’s not breathing!”

Lena darted to his side and started using her magic to try and revive John. “I don’t understand. It’s not working”, she said.

“Keep trying”, Sam urged. Lena nodded and continued.  “Why are you stopping?” he asked when she lowered her hands “don’t stop, you gotta wake him”.

“I can’t”, Lena said quietly, a slight tremble in her voice “he’s gone Sam”.

Sam shook his head “No, he can’t be…” he said adamantly. His dad couldn’t be dead! He just couldn’t be!

“I’m so sorry Sammy”, she whispered.

“No”, Sam said, his own voice starting to tremble as he began to tear up. Lena put her arms around him as he started to cry.


	19. Epilogue

Lena hung back at a respectable distance while Sam and Dean stood by their father’s funeral pyre. She knew that this wasn’t going to be easy for either of them having been there herself with her parents. And she would do anything to help the brothers even if it meant keeping her distance for a while.

Sam stared at the flames, tears pricking in his eyes as he watched his father’s body burn. Dean just stood there silently. “Before he..” Sam swallowed and tried again “before, did he say anything to you? About anything?”

“No. Nothing”, Dean replied, not looking at him. There was no way he was going to tell Sam what John had said. He could he? His father had basically said that he might have to kill his brother if he couldn’t save him. And he was going to save his brother if it’s the last thing he does.

Eventually the flames dwindled down to burning embers. “Thanks for being here”, Sam said quietly to Lena.

“You’re welcome”, Lena said, matching his tone “if there’s anything I can do…”

“There is”, Dean answered making both Sam and Lena look at him “come with us”. If there is anyone who could help him ‘save’ Sam, it was her.

“You mean on cases?” Lena asked.

“Yes”, Dean replied.

“Alright, I’ll tag along”, Lena said. Dean looked back at the burning embers of John’s funeral pyre. Lena slipped her hand into Sam’s. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save him”, the young Mackenzie murmured.

“It’s ok”, Sam said “you did your best”.

“Well, I’m going to do better for this point on, I promise”, Lena vowed, gently squeezing his hand. The trio continued to watch as the last flickers of flames died out leaving behind a pile of ash. Lena had no clue what the future held in store for the boys but whatever it was, she was going to be with them every step of the way, doing her utmost to protect them. Even if that meant at the cost of her own life.

 

**Right! That is end of White Witch. I was going to carry on for another season or two but in all honesty, I wasn’t really feeling it anymore. But don’t fret! This isn’t the last we’ll see of Lena, Sam and Dean. They will be back as soon as more SPN motivation strikes.**

**Thanks to everyone who commented and left a kudos!**


End file.
